Roth high
by LLM99
Summary: Our favorite Divergent characters go to modern day high school. lots of fluff
1. New school, new me

**Ok this is what would happen if our favorite Divergent characters went to high school. I don't know anything about schools in Chicago, so this will be set in Alabama. Tris gets sent to a boarding school divided into factions. Caleb gets sent there as well. I know this is used often, but I don't care. Lots of fluff, especially Fourtris fluff. I own none of the characters, the amazing Veronica Roth does.**

"Beatrice," I hear my dad yell through my ear buds. I take them out and pause Pandora. "Ya," I answer. "We are almost there," he says. He starts going on about how excited he was that Caleb and I were accepted to his alma mater, Roth school for the exceptional. Most people call it Roth high. It is only for grades 10-12. I don't get that, but hey, why not. I was sad to be leaving Chicago and all of my friends. Well 2 friends, Susan and Robert. New school, new Beatrice. No, that sounds to stuck up, maybe Tris or Bea, Tris definitely Tris. This school is split up into 5 "factions" dauntless, the brave, amity, the peaceful, erudite, the intelligent, candor, the truthful, and Abnegation, the selfless. Dad was a Abnegation, so was mom. It's how Caleb and I were raised, but I was never selfless enough. I always loved going on trips with my church, we have gone zip lining, to water parks, and other things. My parents only let me go because its church. I decided when we first got the brochure I couldn't stay Abnegation. Amity is out, I'm not peaceful. Erudite, I'm not Caleb. Candor, I have way to many secrets. I always kinda wanted to be Dauntless, they seen to have the most fun. My dad hates them and the Erudite. This stinks for him because Caleb has already chosen Erudite and I'm going Dauntless. Mom is happy that we decided for ourselves and didn't let others decide for us.

I see giant gates with a huge R at the top. The gates are iron and rather ornate. Dad has to stop and get a ticket from a guy in a window and these huge gates open. We drive in and I see the school itself. It is huge! There are dorms on the right that look like hotels! I looked at a top view of the school and it makes an R **(I decided to put that in there because my high school is shaped like the first letter in its name). **In the middle is a park. On the right is the football stadium, they apparently have an awesome athletic department. I also see a baseball field, tennis courts, the running track is around the football field, and there is also an indoor swimming pool. I run track and was kicker for my last school's team. Ya girls can play football. We drive up to the main building and get out of my parent's minivan. We walk up to the building and a nice lady asks us our names and chosen faction. Caleb and I answer, and she hands us our schedules, dorm #s, dorm key, and locker combination. Mom and Dad hug us good-bye and leave. Caleb and I lug our luggage to our separate dorms. There are 10, 2 for each faction, one boy, one girl.

Alabama is so pretty. It looks nothing like Chicago, or at least the parts I've seen looking through the minivan's window. Four days in a minivan, only stopping once every like 5 hrs. I feel kinda bad for mom and dad since they have to make the trip back. I get to my dorm and find a pretty, tall girl sitting at a desk. "I'm Christina," she extends her hand. "Tris," I shake it. "Ok, well this is our dorm," she says motioning to the room. I nod my head and start to unpack. My mom let me go buy some new, black clothes for the school year yesterday at a mall in Birmingham. Birmingham is the closest thing to Chicago that I have seen. None of the clothes are really girly, but I'm not a really girly girl. Christina on the other hand is like, super girly. Her bedspread is pink and black zebra print and judging by the clothes that she is wearing, she likes glitter. She is wearing a tight, sparkly black top and black skinny jeans, plus a lot of makeup. I'm wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans. "My roommate is not going to wear that," she states and starts going through my clothes. Her short hair, I notice, has glitter in it, why not.

She pulls out a long sleeve shirt that I accidentally bought. It is like a size too big. "What are you going to do with that," I ask. "Go put it on, but don't put the sleeves on," she says throwing the shirt at me. I do as she says and walk back out. "Take the jeans off as well," she scolds. So this is going to be a dress, I don't have many dresses. I do as she says and am happy the shirt it too long to be a regular t-shirt. I walk back out of the bathroom and she walks over to me. She takes the sleeves and makes a knot with them. She then ties them around my neck. **(I know ****Aquamarine****) **I look in the mirror, something I rarely got to do at home, and I actually look somewhat pretty. "Sit," she says. I obey and she takes my hair out of the tight knot I had it in. My hair curled since I let my hair dry like that, so now I have waves. Christina starts pulling out tubes of stuff. I think that must be makeup. She takes a black marker looking thing and puts it on my eyes. "Eye-liner," she explains obviously noticing my confusing. "Keep your eyes open," she says pulling out a small brush that is covered in black goop. She puts it on my eye lashes and brushes through them with a small comb. Then she repeats. The one thing I recognize is what she pulls out next, lipstick. It is a pink, brown color. She hands it to me and I put it on like I would chapstick.

I look in the mirror again and like how I look. "Thanks Christina," I say. "It's time for lunch," she announces and pulls me to the cafeteria. I see a group of people in blue and see Caleb. I don't wave because I know that that is considered disloyalty. Christina looks as confused as I do on where to sit. I see a group of people about our age sitting at a table wearing black. She must notice as well because she pulls me over there, "hey can we sit with you guys?" "Why wouldn't we let 2 pretty girls sit with us," a blond boy says. We sit down and introduce ourselves. The kid who said we are pretty is named Will, there is also Marlene, Al, Uriah, Lynn, Zeke (Uriah's brother), Shauna, and a senior named Four. Four is really cute; he has a full bottom lip, barely an upper lip, short, dark hair, and dark blue eyes. Those eyes could just suck you in and never let you out. I look at the food Christina handed me. It is a piece of meat in between a cut up roll. Four, who is sitting next to me, hands me a bottle of red stuff and says, "Its beef, put this on it." Obviously he noticed my confusion. I do as he says and take a bite. "Christina says stunned, "you've never had a hamburger before?" **(So many quotes) **I shake my head and take another bite, it is really good. Everyone eats in silence until they put dessert out.

Uriah runs and grabs a try of cakes for everyone and runs back. "Zeke told me this cake was awesome," he explains and hands everyone cake. He takes the tray back and sits down to eat his cake. I take a bite and it is awesome, chocolate. I only ever got chocolate at school in like the 3rd grade, but it was awesome. Everyone is acting like somebody might take their cake away. Today so far has been amazing. I hear a bullhorn go off and we look up at a man standing on a table, "My name is Principal Marcus Eaton, I will be your principal for this year. You need to be in the auditorium in 10 minutes." He gets off the table and everyone starts talking again. Where do I know that name from, Marcus Eaton, oh wait that's my old neighbor's name, then he moved to Alabama 2 years ago and took his son Tobias. We all eat our cake and walk to the auditorium. I keep involuntarily staring at Four and apparently Christina notices because she elbows me and wiggles her eyebrows. I push her and she laughs. Four turns to look at us and I blush and look away. This makes Christina laugh more.

**That is all for this chapt. Please r&r!**


	2. Principal's office

**Now for chapt 2. To DivergentObsessor, ya girl power! You know what I own.**

"Welcome to another fabulous year at Roth high," Mr. Eaton says, "this year we have a huge sophmore class. You all have gotten your schedules and yes if you are wondering, most of the classes are multi-grade. Coach Amar and Miss Tori have asked me to announce that football and track tryouts will be Thursday and Friday. All you have to do is show up prepared. Your parents already gave us your physical forms. Also there will be a Halloween dance, as well as a homecoming, etc." He keeps talking about things like dance line, but what am I going to do about football and track tryouts? "Oh and one last thing Beatrice and Caleb Prior I will need to see you in my office after we all leave," Mr. Eaton says. Great, haven't been here 3 hours and I have already been sent to the office. "Where is his office," I ask Zeke. "Oh, umm Four can you show her to the principal's office," Zeke asks his friend. "Sure, come on Tris," Four says. I follow him to the office and it is super awkward. "Umm, so Beatrice," he asks. "Ya, what did you think Tris stood for," I ask him. "I don't know, I just thought you would go with Bea or something like that," he says kinda blushing. We walk the rest of the way silent. "Here it is, see you later Tris," Four says and walks away.

I open the door and find Mr. Eaton sitting at his desk and Caleb sitting in one of the 2 seats in front of it. "Ahh Beatrice, how nice to see you," Mr. Eaton says motioning for me to sit next to Caleb. I sit down and Caleb asks, "What are we here for Mr. Eaton?" "Ah yes, well you probably remember that I used to be your neighbor before my son and I moved down here. Beatrice you may have met him, he is in Dauntless," he says, "Well I wanted to see how you were enjoying this school so far." "Well sir, the school is beautiful, but we haven't really been here long enough to tell how this year will go," Caleb says. "Beatrice," Mr. Eaton asks. "Oh, um, can you please call me Tris now and the school is beautiful. But I have a problem, I want to try out for Track and be kicker on the football team," I say. "Oh, why Tris, I am sure we can work something out," Mr. Eaton smiles. The smile is so fake. "That is all," he says and we leave."That was strange," I say after Caleb and I are outside. "Ya," he replies and we walk our separate ways.

"Hey Christina," I say as I walk into my dorm. "Oh, hey Tris," she smiles, "I have a question for you." "Ok, so what is it," I sit on my bed. "Do you have a crush on Four," she asks. "I don't know why do you ask," I say trying to cover up my embarrassment. "You're lying," she says. How does she know? "Fine, I kinda like him, but we just met, so does that really mean anything," I ask. "True, but I saw how you 2 looked at each other going to the auditorium," she says, "I think he may be interested in you." "I seriously doubt it," I say and lie down on my bed. I eventually must doze off because Christina is shaking me. "Time for dinner," she says. I get up and brush out my hair. We walk down to dinner and sit where we sat for lunch. I sit there in between Christina and Four. Will is on Christina's other side. Everyone is talking but me. Christina tried to get me involved in her and Will's conversation, but it didn't work out well.

**Short chapter, but my head hurts, so I can't do much of anything. Hope you are enjoying my story!**


	3. Attack

**New chapter! You know what I own.**

"Tris, whats your schedule," Christina asks taking a bite out of her muffin. "Um, French, Gym, Math, Art, English, History, Science," I answer. **(That was my schedule this past year) **"Okay, we have French, gym, math, and english together," Christina says. **(Those were the classes my best friend had with me) **I smile and finish my breakfast.

We walk to French together and talk about random things until Christina asks, "Who do you want to go to the dance with, as if I have to ask?" I stick my tongue out at her and she laughs at me. I laugh as well and we walk into French. The teacher doesn't even acknowledge us, he is reading a book. We sit down in the back and wait for class to start.

I already speak fluent French, but they put me in the beginning class for some reason. I don't really pay attention. "Miss Prior," the teacher, Mr. Edmonds **(my French teacher this past year, I seriously doubt he will read this)**, says. "Oui," I say. "Please introduce yourself to the class in French," he says. I stand up and say, "Bonjour. J'mappelle Beatrice Prior, mais je l'aime á être appelé Tris." I sit back down. "Miss Prior, how much French do you speak," Mr. Edmonds asks. "Some," I lie. **(FYI I didn't have an A in French. I had a stupid B, but I had an A in the rest of my classes, all advanced by the way) **"Okay, pay attention," he says and continues on with class. I pretend to pay attention for the rest of class.

Christina and I walk to the gym and dress out. Marlene, Shauna, and some of the guys are also in this class. We go sit on the bleachers and wait for the coach. A man, I'm guessing Coach Amar, walks out of an office with an ink black haired guy with a bunch of piercings behind him. "Who's that," I ask Shauna. "Eric, he's a senior, this is his senior project, don't get on his bad side," she warns me.

"Listen up cupcakes," Coach Amar yells over all the talk, "Line up, we're gonna do some pushups." I stink at pushups. We do as he says and start the pushups. He counts for us. Then he stops, "Cupcakes, none of you can do a proper push-up except like 2 of you. Four get up here and show them a proper pushup." Four does as he says and Eric points at me, "you, blonde haired girl sit on his back." "What," I ask. "You heard me, sit on his back," he orders. I do as he says. "Now lie down on his back," Eric orders me. Again, I do as he says.

"How has your day been Tris," Four asks. "Great, first I got in trouble in French for knowing French. Now I'm lying on some guy's back I met yesterday," I say with fake enthusiasm. "I'm not that bad," he says, "How did you get in trouble in French for knowing French?" "I wasn't paying attention because I can speak the language fluently and the teacher noticed," I explain. "Oh," he says. "That's enough cupcakes," Coach Amar says. Four falls to the ground and of course so do I. "What was that for," I ask rolling of him. "You're heavier than you look Tris," Four says. I stick my tongue out at him and go stand next to Christina.

"You see that tall girl over there," Christina says pointing to a pretty, tall girl. I nod my head. "Her name is Lauren and she was complaining about you getting to lay down on Four's back," Christina explains. "Are they dating," I ask. "According to Shauna Four has never had a girlfriend," she shakes her head. Four is single! Why am I so happy about that? Maybe Christina is right and I do like him. "Lauren has been trying to get Four to go out with her since the 10th grade," Shauna says, "He is the quarterback and she is the cheerleading captain." I nod as she says this.

The rest of gym is comprised of us running and stretching. In math Will sits next to Christina and she blushes, I wiggle my eyebrows and we laugh. I love the art teacher, we call her Tori, and she is also the track coach. Apparently during the summer she is a tattoo artist. All of the teachers are Dauntless except my science teacher, Dr. Jeanine Mathews. She is scary! She says we are going to try to make simulations and test them on each other! Am I the only one who thinks that is illegal? It probably is.

At dinner we talk about our first days until Zeke asks Four, "Are you going to go for quarterback again?" "That was a stupid question, duh," Four says, "are any of you guys going to go out for the team?" All the guys are and I say, "I'm gonna go out for kicker." Zeke starts laughing and I give him a death glare. "Girls can play football," I spit at him, "I was kicker at my last school." He stops laughing, "How many games did you win?" "We won the state championship," I inform him. "I think it would be cool to have a girl on the team," Four says. "Thank you Four," I say. "You're going to have to go against me and the swine that is Peter," Uri informs me. "Who is Peter," I ask. "A jerk face that is in my gym class," Al says. "He has 2 friends, Molly the tank and Drew, he doesn't have a nickname," Uri says. "Don't worry Tris, we won't let them get you," Four says. I smile and go throw my stuff away. I start to walk out and Al says he'll walk me to my dorm.

We walk and about halfway there 2 kids pop out of nowhere. "So, you're the girl who thinks she can beat me in football," one says. "Who are you," I ask. "My name is Peter," he smirks, "and this is Drew." I feel a hand go around my neck and see Al, helping them. "Al," I choke, "what are you doing?" "I'm sorry Tris," Al says and someone blindfolds me. They also put a gag on me. They pull me somewhere, but I can't see where and I hear skin contact skin, what's going on?! I hear somebody groan and feel Al's hand leave my neck. I fall and hear people running. My savior takes the gag and blindfold off me and I see Four. "Four," I croak. "Shh, don't talk, I'm going to take you to your dorm ok," he looks concerned. I nod and he picks me up bridal style. I hand him my key from my front pocket and he takes it. He carries me to my dorm and unlocks the door.

"Tris, oh my gosh, what happened," Christina asks. Four sets me down on my bed and looks at my neck. "Do you need to go to the hospital," he asks his blue eyes full of worry. I shake my head and say, "Thank you Four." "Don't call me that," he orders. "Then what do I call you," I croak. "Nothing yet," he answers and Christina walks back in the room with an icepack. **(Quotes!) **"I'm going to go, feel better Tris, and I think you will make the football team," Four smiles and leaves. "I swear he likes you," Christina says after the door closes. "Ya right, what would he want with a scrawny, unattractive girl when he could have people like Lauren," I sigh. She just shakes her head and says, "Tris have you ever had a boyfriend?" "No, my old neighbor told me he liked me like that, but I didn't like him back," I say. Robert tried to kiss me before we left.

FOUR"S POV

I leave Tris and Christina's but not before I hear Christina say, "I swear he likes you." She's right, I really like Tris. "Ya right, what would he want with a scrawny, unattractive girl when he could have people like Lauren," Tris replies. I don't want Lauren Tris, I want you. "Tris, have you ever had a boyfriend," Christina asks her. "No, my old neighbor told me he liked me like that, but I didn't like him back," Tris says. YES! For once I am glad these rooms aren't soundproof! I'm going to ask Tris out after Football tryouts when we both make it. Wow for once I am confident.

**End of this chapter! It was kinda stupid, but I had to have the attack in here somewhere.**


	4. Tryouts

**Another Chapter! Yay! Ok, so you know what I own.**

"Christina isn't there a dress code," I ask as she hands me a mini skirt and a tube top. "Ya, but how many Dauntless follow it, and how many teachers complain," she says pushing me into the bathroom. "All of our teachers are Dauntless, except Dr. Mathews," I point out. I change into the black clothes and walk back out. Christina hands me a shiny, wide, black belt and I put it around my waist. I brush my hair, Christina does my makeup and we go to breakfast. The attack last night put some bruises on my neck, but I wouldn't let Christina cover them up.

We all eat breakfast at our normal table and I keep sneaking glances at Four. What is his real name? I notice he has a cut on his lip and his knuckles have scabs, wow. "Tris, I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner. I was just walking to my dorm and saw you," he says. "It's okay Four, you still saved me," I say and hug him. He tenses up at first, but then puts his arms around me. Everywhere he touches feels changed by the connection, in a good way. We pull away and see everyone staring at us.

"What," I ask. "You guys were hugging and oh my gosh Tris what happened to your neck," Uriah freaks out. "I was attacked last night and Four saved me," I say. "Who attacked you, we'll kill 'em," Zeke says. "Peter, Drew, and Al," my mouth goes dry. "What," everyone says but Four. "Al helped those I can't even think of a non-cuss word to describe them do that to you," Will exclaims. I slowly nod my head. "I saw Drew this morning with a black eye and a limp, but I assumed he fell down or something, you did that," Uriah asks Four, who has a cocky smirk on his face and nods. Everyone stares at us.

We both kinda just look away and everyone goes back to eating, for a moment. I guess Four sees me as a little sister that he has to protect because when Al walks up to our table his hand wraps around my arm. Again my arm feels changed by the connection. "Tris can I talk to you," Al says. "No," everyone shouts and the whole cafeteria goes quiet. "Tris, I'm so sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking," he begs grabbing my hand. Everyone at our table jumps up at this. "Don't touch her," Will hisses. Four's hand is just on my shoulder now. I stay seated.

"Al, you attacked me last night, what were you guys gonna do, rape me," I ask. He nods. I can't look at him. I hear a loud crack and see blood on the floor. Somebody just punched Al in the face, probably breaking his nose. The teachers that are in the cafeteria circle around to break up a possible fight. "Four, why did you punch him," Coach Amar asks. Four looks at me and I stand up, "Al tried to rape me last night, and Four was protecting me because Al was trying to force me to apologize to him." "What's your proof," Dr. Mathews asks. I lift my head up so they can see the bruises, "and the fact Four saved me last night, aren't there cameras here." "There are," Miss Tori says. Some of the teachers grab Al so he can't run. Mr. Eaton stands in front of me, "Tris, Four, please follow me, I need to know exactly what happened." We follow him to his office and sit down. I tell him everything, including Peter and Drew. The police show up to take them away.

The rest of the school day is spent in either the nurse's office or the principal's. The police ask us questions and we end up recapping the whole story again. Nurse Rebecca deems me fit for Football tryouts, so Four and I go. Whenever we are anywhere Four has a hand around my arm, not that I mind of course. I feel safer knowing he's here. Nurse Rebecca comes out to tryouts as well to make sure that nobody gets seriously injured. "Tris, you here to watch the tryouts," Coach Amar asks. "No sir, to tryout," I say, well at least he isn't calling me cupcake. "Oh, well we have never had a girl on the team, but this is the 21st century, what position do you play," he asks. "Kicker," I state. "Really, you seem more like a halfback to me," he says. "Ok, well I guess I'll try out for both," I say. He nods and walks away. I see Shauna, Marlene, and Christina sitting on the front row of bleachers. I walk over to them.

"Hey guys," I say. "Hey Tris," they all reply. "Peter, Al, and Drew are all in jail," I smile. "Really," they ask. I nod and they smile. I hear coach blow the whistle so I walk over to him. "Listen up cupcakes and Tris, we are going to run suicides to warm up, line up on the 50 yard line." We do as he instructs and run on the whistle. I stood between Four and Uriah, but I am ahead of them both once we start running. I'm ahead of everyone. I finish first and catch my breath. All the guys finish at most 30 seconds after. All the teams, unless they are academic are made up of Dauntless. Abnegation finds them selfish, Candor see them as deceitful, Amity find them as conflicting, and Erudite find them illogical. So a bunch of guys in black are trying out.

The rest of the tryouts go smoothly. "Alright cupcakes and Tris, the positions will be posted tomorrow morning in the gym," Coach Amar says. He keeps excluding me from being a cupcake. I feel kinda embarrassed since all the guys are being called cupcakes and I'm not. We walk to dinner, super sweaty. Alabama is HOT, so is Four! Quit it Prior, he doesn't like you like that, he can't.

I don't really eat dinner since I'm so hot. I just drink a sweet tea, which turns out to be the most amazing drink ever. **(I love sweet tea; me and my best friend are addicted to the stuff!) **"You did awesome Tris," Four says. "Thanks you guys didn't do too bad yourselves," I say trying to get the attention away from me. "I bet we all make it," Four says. "Four, you've been quarterback for 2 years, you have nothing to worry about, we do," Uriah says motioning to himself, me, and Will. Four chuckles and Christina elbows me in the ribs.

"Ow, what was that about," I scowl. "Eww, you're al sweaty," she complains wiping her elbow off on a napkin. "Duh," I say. "Ok, but I need to talk to you," she says. "Shoot," I say. "In private," she says and pulls me into the hall. "I left my sweet tea," I complain. "I don't care, now Four is complementing you a lot, has had his hand around your arm all day, and keeps staring at you," she says. "Christy, he saved me last night from being raped, he feels bad and is looking out for me like a big brother would," I say. She just shakes her head, "I still say he likes you." "I still say he looks at me like a little sister," I reply. "Fine, but you have to do me a favor, when you make the team, you need to find out who Will likes for me," she says. "What if one of us doesn't make the team," I ask. "Wing it," she replies and walks away. I go back to my sweet tea.

**That is all for this chapter. I couldn't have Al kill himself, but I also couldn't let Drew and Peter walk free, so they are in jail. Ya, probably not the best chapter ever, but I promise if you like fluff the next one will be better. Please Review!**


	5. We did it

**Ok, another chapter. There shall be fluff! You know what I own.**

"You did it Tris," Four exclaims. I'm halfback for our football team. Uriah is kicker, Zeke is an offensive lineman, Will is a wide receiver, and Four is quarterback! We are all super excited. Everyone has been hugging me or clapping me on the back, then there's Lauren. She walks up to me and says, "So you're the girl on the football team. You have to do me a favor." "What is it," I ask kinda scared. "Four is quarterback and I'm cheerleading captain, we are the perfect couple, get him to ask me out," she orders. "Tris, can I talk to you for a minute," I turn and see Four. "Sure," I say, "I'll give you an answer in a minute Lauren." Four leads me out of the gym and away from everyone else.

"Tris, I really like you, like like like you," he says. I don't answer I just kiss him. He kisses me back instantly and everything is perfect. I forget about Lauren and the fact somebody was bound to have followed pulls back and I'm afraid I did something wrong, but he's smiling. I look around and see all of our friends with their phones out videotaping us. "I told you so," Christina says like a little kid. We laugh and Four kisses me again. Today is going to be perfect, I know it. "You need to tell me your real name now," I say when we pull back. "Uh, does it really matter," he says looking everywhere but my face. "Yes," I say and pull away from him totally. "Guys, can you leave now," Four asks. "Tell Lauren I say no," I tell Christina. "K Tris," she says and they leave. "My real name is Tobias, Tobias Eaton," he says once they are for sure out of earshot. "Why Four," I ask. "Oh, that's the number on my jersey," he say wrapping his arms around me. I wrap my arms around his neck and say, "The quarterback and the halfback, sounds pretty good to me." "Me too," he says and closes the gap between us.

That day I am giddy and light. Everyone notices and apparently Lauren heard because in gym she threatened me. I don't care, and I told her that. She can't scare me, especially with Tobias protecting me. The girl hates me. In art I drew 3 ravens, one to represent each of my family members. Miss Tori is drawing a raven with a ruby eye and putting it on the smart board. She is really good. I can't stop thinking about Tobias; he is so sweet and now mine. I'm so happy. In science we tried making simulations and testing them on each other. None of the stupid simulations worked luckily for us.

Today is track tryouts, what am I going to do. I already made football team. I think I'm just going to stick with football. The football team has practice during track tryouts anyways. Tobias and I go out to the field holding hands and everyone notices. "I told you so, now pay up," I hear Uriah say to somebody. He gets payed a 10. Tobias walks over and takes the bill. "Hey," Uriah says. "Bets made on me, I collect," Tobias says and walks back over to me."Alright, today we are going to fit you cupcakes with pads," Coach Amar says. All the guys go to the locker room and I just kinda stand there. "Tris, we are most likely going to have to special order you some pads, I'll get you the smallest ones we have, but they may still be too big," Coach says. I nod and he leaves. The cheerleaders have been practicing, but are currently taking a break.

Lauren struts over to me and says, "Stay away from Four, he's mine." "Has he kissed you because he kissed me, did he tell you his real name because he told me," I smirk. She makes an aggravated noise and walks away. Coach comes back with some pads that are pretty small. I take them and go to the girl's locker room and put them on. I'm in luck, they fit. I've put them on plenty of times since I was on the team last year. I was given a temporary jersey, so I put that on over the pads. If my hair was short I guess I could pass for a guy with all this stuff on. I walk back out to the field and go to Coach Amar.

"They fit sir," I say once I'm over there. "So they do," he says, "Go get a helmet, we will be ordering jerseys after practice for the new guys." I do as he says and soon am ready for practice. All the guys join me shortly and Will asked me where Tris was. It was funny. I had put my hair in the helmet because it was still a little big, and I didn't want people pulling my hair. "Okay cupcakes we are going to do some suicides, if you don't like 'em to bad," Coach says. Running the suicides in the equipment isn't as easy as it was to run 'em without it, but I still finished first. We were also given mouth guards to boil and make them fit our teeth. I hate that part.

After practice none of us really felt like eating, but we went to the cafeteria anyways. I drank sweet tea and held Tobias' hand. Christina wiggles her eyebrows at me and I stick my tongue out at her. We don't have school tomorrow since its Saturday. So Christina decides the girls are going shopping, including me. Yay. Tonight though I just want to sleep. I can't believe that it has only been like 3 days, it feels like so much longer.

**Ok, that is all for this chapter. Now Tobias and Tris are together! Hope y'all are enjoying!**


	6. Surprise Part 1

**Okay new chapter! I don't own Divergent.**

"Tris, how about this," Christina asks holding up a sparkly top. "Sure," I say to please her. So far we have gone to 10 stores, gotten makeup, clothes, shoes, nail polish, and all this other stuff. We have been here all day! I want to see Tobias! "Christina, I want to see Four," I complain. "We are almost done," she promises, she's said that like 10 times now. Ya, I want to go back to school. "Let's go pay and we can leave," she says. We go round up Marlene and Shauna and go pay.

We then all pile into Christina's convertible and go back to school. We leave the top down the whole time. Christina's red convertible drives into the gates and we go park. I text Tobias telling him we're back and he comes to meet us in the parking lot. He also brings the rest of the guys. They help us with our bags. We bought a lot of stuff. "How much stuff can 4 girls buy," Zeke asks carrying some of our bags. "Trust me Zeke, hardly any of them are mine," I say. "I believe that," he says and halls that last of the bags into my dorm room.

"Come on Tris, I have something to show you," Tobias says and grabs my hand. I follow him. "Where are we going," I ask him. "It's a surprise," he smirks. "I don't like surprises," I complain. "You will like this one," he stops and kisses me. "I'm trusting you," I say. "That is a terrible decision," he smiles. "Uh oh," I say. "Okay close your eyes," he says. I do as he says and he leads me somewhere.

He kisses me slowly and sweetly. "Alright, you can open them," he says pulling away. I open my eyes and see…

**That is all for this chapter, I know its short, but I need more time to figure out what he is going to show her. You can vote on what you want it to be. I'll take your thoughts into consideration. KK, bye.**


	7. Surprise Part 2

**Okay, so only 1 of you gave me any ideas, and I like it, but I will tweak it a little. Thank you Soapy764. I don't own ****Divergent****.**

"Oh Tobias, I love it," I say and kiss him. He set up a picnic for us! "Well, I never properly asked you out," he says and kisses between my eyebrows. We sit down and eat sandwiches. "So, Tobias Eaton," I say between bites of chicken salad sandwich. "Ya, I'm the kid who was your neighbor until 2 years ago, Beatrice Prior," he smirks, "Only call me that in private though." "You remember when I was like 13 and you were 15 and our parents forced us to go on a kinda date," I ask. "Ya, that was stupid, but who knew we would end up really going out," he smiles and kisses me.

He pulls back with a disgusted look on his face, "Uh, hate chicken salad." "Then why did you pack it," I ask. "Because you like it," he says. "You know what else I like," I say. "Cake," he says pulling a piece of cake out of the picnic basket. "Yes, I like cake, I was going to say you, but cake is good as well," I say and take the cake. "Hey, I only got the one piece," he complains. "Fine, we split it," I say and grab 2 forks. We split the cake and it starts to rain.

We look up and see it clouded up a lot. It's pouring by now. I start to pack up, but Tobias just stands there. He pulls me up and kisses me. I kiss him back and we stand there in the rain, making out. This is awesome. We finally pull away, "We are going to get so sick," I laugh. He laughs and starts to kiss my neck. "Come on Tobias, we need to get out of the rain," I say pulling away from him. He pouts, but helps me pack up. He puts his jacket that he had put in the basket on me and we run to the dorms.

We enter the dorms to see all of our friends. "Where were you two," Zeke asks wiggling his eyebrows. "We were eating and then it started to rain," I state. "It's been raining for like a half hour," Will laughs. I stick my tongue out at him and kiss Tobias, "I'm gonna go change." "Okay, see you soon," he says and pecs me on the lips again. Christina decides to follow me to the dorm.

"What happened out there," she asks once we are back in the room. "What happened to the weather, it was sunny earlier," I ask. "Alabama's weather is kinda unpredictable, haven't you heard about all of the tornadoes," she asks. I remember in 2007 there was an EF4 tornado in some little town in Alabama, Enterprise I think, that killed 8 high schoolers. **(Remember the 8! I have family in Enterprise) **Then there was also the ones in Tuscaloosa, the onetime Auburn and Alabama will work together is because of a natural disaster.** (WAR EAGLE!) **"True," I say. "Now answer my question," she looks really eager to know. "Just a minute," I say and go change in the bathroom.

I come out and say, "It was awesome; he set up a cute little picnic for us. We were eating and talking about random stuff and we ate cake. Then it started to rain, I started to clean up, but he just pulled me up and we started making out. When I pulled away I said that we needed to clean up and get inside, he started kissing my neck. I pulled away from him and we cleaned up then ran for the dorm." "Wow," she says, "That is sooo sweet, it's like a chick flick!" "Joy," I say full of sarcasm. I can't believe that I just met this girl not even a week ago and yet we are talking like we've known each other for years, and then Tobias and I really have known each other for years.

We walk back down to where our friends are and see them talking. I go sit next to Tobias and he puts his arm around me. "so you two, what really happened before you came here soaking wet," Uriah asks putting his elbows on his knees and head in his hands. "They made out in the rain," Christina says. "Thanks Christina," Tobias says. "You're welcome," she says cheerily. "You guys seriously made out in the rain," Shauna asks. "Ya," I say. "Awww, it's like a chick flick," Marlene says. "That's what I said," Christina squeals. They start talking quickly about chick flicks and I catch none of it.

"Hello Four," somebody says. We turn around and see Eric. "What do you want," Tobias scowls. "Oh, just wondering when you and stiffy got together," Eric replies looking at me. "Stiffy," I ask. "I saw your parents, Abnegation obviously, so ya you were raised a stiff," Eric replies. "Yesterday, now go away," Tobias says. "Fine," he says and walks away. "Well, what do you guys want to do," Zeke asks. "Well it's like 6, so how about truth or dare," Will says checking his watch. I hear some yas.

"Ok, let's go somewhere more private," Uriah says. "Where, I'm not going out in the rain," Christina asks. "Uh, how about Shauna and my dorm," Marlene offers, didn't realize they were rooming together. We follow them to their dorm and I see it is set up just like Christina and mine's. We clear some space and sit in a circle. "Who wants to go first," Will asks.

**That is all for this chapter because I have to leave for my youth week soon!**


	8. Train wreck and truth or dare

**I'm not Veronica Roth, so I don't own ****Divergent****. I wish I was Veronica Roth that would be awesome. **

"I will," Zeke raises his hand, "Okay Four, truth or dare?" "Dare," Tobias says. "Tris do you have a brother," Zeke asks. "Ya, his name is Caleb and he's Erudite," I answer. "Okay, Four I dare you to call Caleb and tell him that Tris and you are going to run away and get married," Zeke says. "That is so stupid, but okay. Tris can I borrow your phone," Tobias asks. I hand him my phone and he calls Caleb, "Hey Caleb, ya my name is Four and your sister Tris and I are planning on running away together and getting married, so if you want to say goodbye come to the Dauntless girl's dorm room 15 on the second floor." He hangs up before Caleb can blow up and yell at him through the phone. "You are dead," I tell him. "I bet I can take your brother easily," Tobias points out. "No I mean he will bore you to death," I say. We all laugh and the door bursts open.

"Marlene, you didn't lock the door," I ask. "Well we have enough guys to protect us so no," she says. I laugh and turn to Caleb, "It was a dare, Four and I are dating, but we aren't running away and getting married." "Oh, this is embarrassing," Caleb says and walks away. After he leaves Tobias puts his arms around me and pulls me close. "Okay it's my turn so Will you know the question," Tobias says. "Truth," Will replies. Idea! "Ask him who he has a crush on," I whisper in Tobias' ear. "Who do you have a crush on," Tobias asks. He mumbles something inaudible. "What," I say. "Christina," he says clearly. I look at my friend and she is blushing like crazy.

"Zeke," Will says trying to get the attention away from him. "Dare," Zeke yells. "I dare you to kiss the girl you have a crush on," Will tells him. Zeke looks at Shauna and stands up. He walks over to Shauna and kisses her. "Aww," Marlene and Christina say. Zeke pulls away and whispers something in Shauna's ear. She starts to beam and whispers something back. Zeke pushes Uriah out of the way and sits next to Shauna and holds her hand. I guess he just asked her out. "Christina truth or dare," Zeke says. "Dare," she smiles. "I dare you to tell us who you like," Zeke smirks. "Will," she says firmly knowing he likes her back. "Wanna go out sometime," Will asks. "Yes, yes, yes," Christina squeels. "Look Christina you didn't even need me to trick him into telling me who he likes," I say. She shoots me a death glare and says, "Uriah truth or dare?" "Dare, I'm no pansycake," Uriah says. "Pansycake," Christina asks. "Its old Dauntless slang and Uriah is trying to bring it back," Zeke explains. "Okay I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Marlene since she is the only single girl," Christina says.

Uriah drags Marlene to a closet and they close the door. We all rush over there and stick our ears to the door. I don't hear anything. This is really awkward since 6 people are all sticking their ears to the door to hear. I hear a moan eventually and Zeke and Tobias high five. I look at Tobias. "Zeke has been trying to get Uriah a girlfriend for years," he explains. My mouth makes an O and I stick my ear back on the door. I hear another soft moan and the timer goes off.

We barge in there to find Uriah and Marlene in full make out mode. Marlene even has a hickey on her neck. They pull apart and we go sit in a circle, now all of the couples sitting together. "This is the lamest game of truth or dare ever," Tobias announces. "Ya, how about we play train wreck," Shauna agrees. I hear some yas. "Okay, if you have done this you have to run and sit in somebody else's seat who has also done it, if you get stuck in the middle it's your turn. If you can't think of anything you say train wreck and we all have to move," Zeke explains, "I'll go first, I have never gone to Mexico." Will and Marlene both stand up and run for the other's seat and so does Zeke. Will ends up in the middle.

"Okay I have never worn a dress," Will says and all of the girls run for somebody else's seat. Christina ends up in the middle this time. "Fine, never have I ever played football," she says. All the guys and me run for a spot. I'm stuck in the middle. "I have never been to a legit party," I say and everyone gets up. I quickly take a seat next to Tobias. "You've never been to a legit party," Uriah asks. **(I'm loling so hard right now, I'll explain why later) **"No, remember I was raised Abnegation, parties are selfish," I say. "Guys, it's almost curfew," Tobias points at the clock. Curfew is in 5 minutes. "Okay, well I guess that means we will have to save this game for later," Zeke says and gets up.

He kisses Shauna goodbye and leaves. Tobias kisses me and follows his friend. Uriah and Will both kiss their girlfriends and are gone. Christina and I go to our dorm and get ready for bed. We aren't really sleepy so we talk about super random stuff like our favorite brand of ice cream. Eventually though we do fall asleep.

**That is all for this chapter! Oh and I have only played train wreck once and it was at church. This girl got grounded and we played for her, she deserved to be grounded. Also the legit thing, one of my best friends is a Florida gator fan and she has a gator pillow pet named legit. My other best friend that I have known since I was 2 (when Auburn and Alabama didn't matter to us) is an Alabama fan, they don't like me wearing my Auburn stuff. But she wears her Alabama stuff to my house and my dad and I threaten to burn it. We are huge Auburn fans. My dad actually went to Auburn and so did my half-brother. I'm gonna go as well to become an architect!**


	9. Scars

**Okay, time for another chapter of Roth high! I hope you enjoy it. I don't own the Divergent trilogy.**

We didnt have anything planned for Sunday, so I spent the whole day with Tobias. We walked around campus and talked about the most random stuff you have ever heard. Eventually Zeke runs to us in the park. "Guys, we are going to finish our game of train wreck," he catches his breath. "Okay, where," I ask. "Christina volunteered your room," he replies. "Great," I say full of sarcasm. "Come on," Tobias says and kinda pulls my hand. I follow him to my room.

We find that everyone is already there and we sit down. "Okay, who wants to go, I forgot who got stuck in the middle," Uriah asks. "I will," Zeke raises his hand like a little kid. He gets up and stands in the middle, "I have never eaten a bug from choice." Will and Uriah stand up and run for each other's seats. Uriah ends up in the middle. "How long does this game go," he asks. "Until we want to end it," Shauna says. "Okay and train wreck," Uriah says and we all make a run for a seat. I hold on to Tobias' hand the whole time, so we will still be sitting next to each other.

Marlene ends up in the middle. "I have never drunk a gallon of sweet tea in a day," she says. I get up, but nobody else does, I'm stuck in the middle. "Tris, how much sweet tea do you normally drink," Shauna asks. "A lot," I reply and say, "I have never, umm, called train wreck." Uriah gets up and I swiftly steal his seat. "Tris and I need to go," Tobias says. I look at him and mouth, "What for?" "You'll see," he mouths back. "Okay, see you guys at dinner," Uriah waves as we get up and leave. He leads me out of my dorm and to his.

"Tobias, what's going on," I ask once in his dorm. "I need to show you something," he replies and takes his shirt off. He turns around and I see scars. "Oh my gosh," I yell, "Who did this?" I start to cry. "My dad," he replies, "Shh Tris, it's fine, I'm okay." He wipes a tear from my face with his thumb. "Why," I sob. "I don't know," he replies and holds me in his big muscular arms. I momentarily forget he doesn't have a shirt on. I eventually stop crying and look at him. "Tris, you can't tell anyone, not even Christina," he orders. "Okay," I reply and kiss him.

I pull away from him quickly, remembering his lack of shirt. "Tris, what's wrong," Tobias asks looking concerned. I shake my head. "Don't tell me it's nothing," he orders. Then he realizes something, "Tris is that I'm shirtless scaring you?" I nod my head and say, "I've grown up in a house where the most intimate you get is shaking hands or holding hands, and only if you're married." "I know Tris, remember I was your neighbor," he says and pulls his shirt back on. Part of me is relieved and part wishes that he was still shirtless. "Tris, I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to do," he says and holds my head in his hand. "I know, but I don't understand is, why did you choose me, I'm not pretty, I'm built like a 12 year old," he stops me there. "Tris, I love how you look and stop putting yourself down, there is nothing I don't like about you," he says and presses his lips to my forehead.

"Tobias, it's just that you're older and I don't know your expectations," I say. He pulls away and says, "Tris, I don't know under what delusion you're under, but this is all new to me too," he says. "What, ohh, I just assumed," I say. "Well you assumed wrong," he says and looks away, but I see him blush. **(That probably isn't the exact quotes from the book because I let my friend borrow my copy) **I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist. I get on my toes and kiss him. He kisses me back. I want him to kiss me, but I'm afraid of where it might go. **(Quotes! Still probably not exactly right, but any ways)**

**That is all for this chapter. It probably isn't the best, but I'm distracted. I'm writing my own book called ****Countryfied****. I just started it, but I'm excited. Every time I try to write a book I get bored. I really think that teens should be able to get books published. I mean what if a kid writes the best book ever, but they won't publish it because he's 14. I mean teenagers know what teenagers want to read.**


	10. Peace Serum

**I am currently dying. I dropped my brand new smart phone and cracked the screen. My dad is going to kill me. Okay, well sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I was busy. Thank you to all who review! I don't own anything, but my broken phone.**

I keep thinking about Tobias and those scars. I won't be able to look at Mr. Eaton without wanting to beat him up. I can't believe that Tobias trusted me so much. I mean I truly trust him, but still. We only started dating this past week. I really like him and I don't want something to come between us. I don't think I love him yet, we only just got together, but maybe I will one day.

In gym the following Monday we played football, fine by me. "How about we have our football team couple be captains," Coach says. "Ya, wouldn't want them on the same team, nobody else would have a chance," Eric sneers. Why? Wait, he went out for quarterback and Tobias beat him. He's mad. "Okay, Tris you wanna go first," Tobias asks. "Sure," I smile at him, "Zeke," I say. "Will," Tobias says. "Uriah," I call. "Quit calling all of your friends," Eric says. "We're calling the people who, unlike you, are starters on the football team," I say. "Burn," somebody yells. I smile and we start calling people again.

My team: Tobias' team:

Zeke Will

Uriah Matt

Gale John

Zack Mark

Don Sam

Greg J.V.

Shauna Lynn

Marlene Colleen **(That is my cousin who recently joined our fandom)**

Molly Elle

Lauren Christina

I couldn't let Lauren on Tobias' team, but now Christina is mad at me. We are only playing flag since we don't need anyone with broken bones. Well that is probably the smartest thing to do, but we are all Dauntless. No other faction takes gym. We all set up and coach blows the whistle. My team is currently playing offense, so Greg throws the ball to me and I run.

The rest of gym goes by smoothly, and so does the rest of the day. In science Dr. Mathews had us make peace serum. We put it in bread and eat it. We were all giggling like idiots and it didn't where off by the end of class. I went to football giggling. I saw Tobias and run to him and tackle him. He wasn't prepared so I knocked him down. He starts cussing, but then sees it's me, "Tris, what is wrong with you?" "Nothing, I'm just in a really good mood, you should try it," I giggle. "Today in science we made peace serums and apparently Tris got a lot," Will explains.

"When will it where off," Tobias asks getting us both off the ground. "I have no idea, hopefully for your sake soon," Will says and looks over at Christina who is sitting in the bleachers watching. She waves and we all wave back. I look back at Tobias, he is really handsome and I really want to kiss him. Sadly though he is wearing his helmet. Oh, I need to put my helmet on. I grab my black and dark red helmet and put it on. We are the Roth high mountain lions. I am so happy. I grab Tobias' hand and smile.

**Tris on peace serum, fun for her and nobody else. My cousin Colleen is insane. Okay, so a few weeks ago when she started to read the amazing book she texted me, "When are Four and Tris going to get married, they are so cute together." My reply was, "You know you can text his real name right?" "I haven't gotten there yet," was what she replied. I almost died because I was shipping them from the start and whenever we are together we speak book. She got my sister on the ****Kingdom keepers**** and my dad and uncle were telling her that the missing people were dead. She slapped their arms every time and asked Colleen if they did die. My family is weird.**


	11. Anger serum

**Okay, time for another chapter! This chapter starts the day after the last one ended. I own nothing but my broken phone.**

I am sitting in my dorm scowling. Why did Dr. Mathews have us make an anger serum? I mean really, this is so stupid. I hate everything currently. I sent Tobias out, so he locked me in here. He'll check on me occasionally to make sure I don't hurt myself. Christina is currently out with Will, so I'm alone. It was storming today, so there was no football practice. I hate this. The serum wore off a little while ago, but since we had to test it I'm still mad.

"Tris, has it worn off yet," I hear Tobias say as he opens the door. "ya, but I'm still mad," I tell him. He walks over and sits next to me on my bed. His strong arms wrap around me and I bury my head in his chest. He strokes my back and whispers utter nonsense to me. I pull away from him and look him in the eye. He leans in and kisses me. I kiss him back instantly. We make out for a little while until Christina comes back.

"Wow guys," she says when she sees us. We pull away quickly. "You could have at least texted me not to come back for a little while, while you," she blushes. "We weren't," I start, but then realize how futile this would be. Tobias' hair is sticking out at weird angles, his shirt is untucked, some of my lip gloss is on his face, and his lips are somewhat swollen. Who knows what I look like. My hair is probably a wreck, my makeup who even knows, I can tell my clothes are awful. "Uh, Tris I better go see you later," Tobias says, tries to flatten his hair, and kisses me lightly.

Once he is gone I run to the bathroom to fix my everything. My hair is as bad as Tobias' if not worse since it's so much longer. My makeup is all smudged and messed up. I brush my hair and wash all of the makeup off. When I walk back in the room Christina is laughing her head off. "What," I say. "You," she replies between fits of laughter. "Thanks, I'm gonna go sign up to get a new roommate," I say and start to leave. "Tris wait," Christina says before I get out the door. "What," I say. "I'm sorry, it was just that if I came much later you realize what I could have walked in on," she says. "You would have walked in on probably what you walked in on today. We weren't gonna do it," I say. "I grew up Candor like you grew up Abnegation, I know you're telling the truth," she says, "Tris, we have only known each other for a week, but you're like a sister and I don't want to see you do something you'd regret." We hug and just hang out until dinner.

**Short chapter, but I need to go again. I hope you are enjoying my story.**


	12. I'd wait for you forever

**Time for another update. I only own my broken phone. Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I haven't had time or wasn't home.**

"Tris, please come up to the board and work out this problem," Mr. Max, my math teacher, says. I go to the board and work out the equation. Mr. Max and the class all look at me stunned. I blush a little and go to my seat in the back. Christina is staring at me wide-eyed. "My last school was ahead of this one," I whisper. She nods and we look back to the board.

The whole day is such a bore. Art was fun though. We drew what we would want if we were to get a tattoo, I think Miss Tori was trying to come up with new things for her shop. She is by far my favorite teacher. Dr. Mathews had us try to make simulations today, mine worked. I was injected with it and suddenly I was in a glass tank and all my friends and enemies were staring at me. The tank was filling up. I actually broke the glass. It was cool, but when I woke up I puked. She sent me to Nurse Rebecca.

Nurse Rebecca is really nice actually. She gave me a soda to calm my stomach and wrote me an excuse so I don't have to go back to class, which was weird since she is Erudite. I walked around the building until school was out. I go to football practice and we run sprints to warm up. I run next to Tobias, but pass him. He likes a challenge and speeds up to keep up with me. I laugh and finish. He finishes a second later, breathing hard, but smiling.

"Cupcakes, it's time for drills," Coach announces, why does he always call us cupcakes. We set up and start. Tobias throws the ball to Will and Will easily catches it and runs. Our defense does the job though and tackles him. We set up again and this time Tobias throws to me. I am small, so I easily dodge the entire defense. Coach blows his whistle and we start again.

Practice ends and we go to dinner, again none of us feel much like eating. I drink my tea and hold Tobias' hand. Lauren for some reason decides now is the perfect time to come talk to us, "Hey Four." "What do you want Lauren," he asks sounding annoyed. "You know what I want to talk about," she says and flips her hair. "The answer was, is, and forever will be no," Tobias says, "I kinda have a girlfriend." She huffs and walks away. "Guys, this weekend we are going to play paintball you in," Zeke asks.

We all nod, smile, or say some form of yes. Well, that will be fun. I have never played paintball in my life. I wonder if it really hurts a ton. Tobias walks me to my dorm. We stop just outside the door and he says, "You know we could hang out for a while." "I know," I smirk. He leans in and kisses me firmly. I kiss him back and open the door. We walk in, not once breaking the kiss. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He sits on my bed and I'm straddling him. His hands creep up my shirt and my hands are tangled in his hair. We need to stop before this goes too far.

I pull away from him and stand up. "What is it Tris," Tobias asks. "We needed to stop before we went too far," I say not looking at him. "I'm sorry Tris, I forgot, Tris, look at me," he orders and pulls my chin up so I look him in the eyes. "Tobias, I want, no need to wait and we have only been dating since Friday, we need to slow down," I say my eyes burning. "Tris I know, I promise that I'll wait for you," he says and wipes a single tear from my cheek with his thumb.

"Thank you," I say and look into his beautiful blue eyes. "I have something to admit to you," he says. "What is it," I ask and we sit back on the bed. "I always kinda had a crush on you growing up; I knew that you were different. I always wanted to be near you. Whenever our parents would get together I got excited because I would get to see you. I was excited when our parents forced us to go on that date because it meant I would be alone with you. When my mom died you were at her funeral and you comforted me, even though you didn't say anything. You being there made me feel better," Tobias says looking into my eyes and cradling my head in his hand that I'm not holding.

Those beautiful eyes show everything. Growing up the one thing that I remembered about Tobias was his eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. He has his father's eyes, but unlike Mr. Eaton's they aren't full of hate and loathing. Tobias' eyes are full of sadness, happiness, love. He takes his hand out of mine and puts it on my other cheek. He leans in and brushes our lips together. He pulls back and smiles. This time I kiss him and firmly press my lips to his.

**Okay, not the best chapter. You probably didn't think there was a point until the end. I didn't know what the point was going to be until the end. Oh well, I was so close to having Tobias say I love you, but then I remembered that they had started dating 3 days prior to this. Haha prior. Some people say that Tobias had his Priorities straight. Those are so stupid, yet so cute! It was funny, I just had to prove to a sixth grader, and I'm in high school, that I am smarter than her. I proved it and she hated it. Hope you enjoyed.**


	13. Wonderland

**Time for another chapter! I'm going to see Percy Jackson today! If it's like the first one I will die. It was ok as a movie, but not as a movie version of the book. I'm going to skip about 2 months now because I want to write the Halloween dance and them getting their costumes! I only own my stupid broken phone.**

"What do you want to be Tris," Marlene asks. "We should do a group costume," Christina exclaims. "We need to get the guys in this," Shauna says. "Ya," we all agree. We are going shopping for costumes for the dance today. Halloween is in a week! Halloween is going to be treated as a holiday where we don't have to go to school that day. The guys have yet to join us at breakfast. Where are they?

I look around to see if they just entered and I see them. They are all walking together. Ok, so they aren't missing. "Hey guys," I say. "Hey Tris," they all say and sit down. Tobias kisses my cheek and sits on my right. "We were discussing costumes," Christina says. "Cool, so what do you guys think you're going to be," Will says and puts his arm around Christina. "We were thinking about a group costume for all of us," Marlene answers. "Hmm, how about we go as the Scooby Doo people," Zeke offers. "There are too many of us," Shauna says. "Well there is Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby, Fred, Scrappy, Scooby Dumb, that's seven, one person can be a monster," Zeke counts off. "Scrappy and Scooby Dumb," Marlene asks. "Ya, Scooby's nephew and cousin," Uriah answers.

"How much Scooby Doo have you 2 watched," Tobias asks. "A lot," Zeke answers. "How about Alice in Wonderland," Shauna asks. "Okay there is Alice, Queen of Hearts, Mad Hatter, Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dumb, Cheshire cat, that little mouse, singing flowers," Christina counts. "Wait are we doing the original Disney version or the newer one with Johny Depp," Marlene asks. "Well it will probably be easier to find costumes for the newer one," I say. "Ya, so have we decided on that," Shauna asks. We all nod, smile, or say some form of yes.

"Who is going to be who," Uriah asks. "Tris should be Alice," Will says. "Ok," I say, "Uriah and Zeke should be Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb." "Ok," they both say. "If we are doing the new one then somebody should be the white queen," Marlene says. "How about Christina be the red queen and you be the white queen," Shauna says and points at Mar. "What about you," Christina asks. "I'll be that mouse, Four should be the Mad Hatter," Shauna answers. "Ok," Tobias says. "What about me," Will asks. "You can be the Cheshire Cat," Christina says and Will smiles a really big, creepy smile. We all laugh and eat breakfast.

Once we finish we go pile into Christina and Zeke's cars, the girls in Christina's and the guys in Zeke's. I don't pay attention to half the conversations that everyone has, but we make it to the costume store. We all get out and go in. We get lucky and they have all the costumes we need. We pay for the costumes and get back in the cars. Now I pay attention to the conversations.

"That was funny," Marlene says. "Ya, Uriah and Zeke are the perfect Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb," Shauna agrees. "It't the most Dauntless movie, but the new one is more than the original one," Christina says, her eyes never leaving the road. "Yeah," I agree. "I think Four in a Mad Hatter costume was kinda funny," Mar says. "You know, a lot of hatters were "mad" because they used mercury to make the hats and it messed with their brains," I say using air quotes around the word mad. "Really, that sounded very Erudite Tris," Shauna says. "My brother is Erudite and whenever we watched movies like that he explained it to me," I shrug. She considers this and nods.

We are finally back at school. I get out of Christina's convertible and grab my costume. We are probably going to spend all day of Halloween getting ready. Poor Tobias and Will are going to have to have makeup on. We grabbed all the makeup we would need while we were at the store. The sky is starting to cloud up so we all run inside; just in time too because it starts to rain on the guys. The girl's dorm is closer so they run in here following us. We laugh at them because none of us got wet. They are soaked it is raining so hard.

"Ok, so are we totally prepared for next week," Zeke asks. "Yes, we have the wigs, makeup, even bald caps for Uriah and Zeke," Christina answers. We laugh at the fact they are going to wear bald caps. I've only seen that movie a couple of times, but I think this is going to be fun. Christina is going to have a ton of makeup on. We are going for authenticity. "How about we all hang out here until it stops raining," Marlene offers. We all answer with some form of yes and go to my dorm.

**What do you guys think about their costume? It's hard sometimes to come up with good 4 guy, 4 girl group costumes. I kinda wished there had been enough Scooby Doo characters. I love Scooby Doo. Okay what I'm about to type is so terrible yet funny. We have a junior college in my town and they have a summer program for kids. They offer different fun classes. Well my best friend and I took the Mad Hatter's tea party. It turned out to be a manners class, but the last day we had a tea party and the teacher's god son or something like that dressed up as the mad hatter. Well it turned out that he was engaged to my Church's children director's daughter. Well when I went to their wedding my friend and I kept giggling and people were staring at us. We were just remembering how funny that guy looked in a Mad Hatter costume. He was really nice, but it was so funny to us. That was really random, but it happened.**


	14. Getting ready

**IF YOU ARE GOING TO SEE SEA OF MOSTERS BECAUSE YOU LOVED THE BOOKS, LIKE ME, SAVE YOUR MONEY. THAT MOVIE STUNK. I HATED EVERY MINUTE OF IT! LIKE THE FIRST ONE IT IS NOTHING LIKE THE BOOK! I WAS DYING! I decided to warn y'all. I own my ideas, nothing else. If I did do you think I would be writing fanfiction? This is on Halloween, sorry about the days changing. That is why you always read author's notes.**

** "**Tris can you please plug up the curling wand," Christina asks. "Sure," I say and grab the curling wand. She has to put my hair in ringlets. We are all meeting up to get ready. Our dresses have been hanging up so they don't wrinkle. My blue dress is pretty. It's the one the Mad Hatter made when Alice was shrunk. Christina has a huge, heart-shaped wig and Marlene has a white wig that looks more normal. Tobias is probably the worst off for all of us because he has a wig, a hat, and all that makeup. It's about 3 p.m., but Christina insisted that we need to start soon. The dance doesn't start for 3 hours!

Everyone is coming over in a half hour. Half of us are going to get ready here, the other half at Shauna and Marlene's. Christina is doing everyone's makeup, but her own. Marlene is going to do Christina's. So far the football team is doing great, we are undefeated. Everything is good for me, I have an awesome boyfriend, plenty of friends, pretty good grades, and my team is doing great. I'm going to tell Tobias I love him tonight. He told me he loved me when he asked me to the dance.

*Flashback

"Tris look out your window," Tobias says once I pick up his call. I walk over to my window and see the whole football team standing there spelling out, "DANCE?" I see Tobias standing there in front of all of them. I squeal and run out of my room and run down the stairs. I run out the door and run to my wonderful boyfriend and throw my arms around him. "Yes, yes, yes," I squeal. Tobias smiles and kisses me lightly, "I love you Tris." I don't know how to respond, so I kiss him again. We pull away and hear clapping. Tobias hands me a red rose.

"You got the whole football team in on this," I ask him. "Ya, they all willingly agreed as well," he smiles. "Thank you guys," I yell. "Christina helped line us up so we were spelling dance," Will says. I see Christina behind us with a video camera. "Chris," I laugh. "You know I hate that name," she snaps at me. I laugh again and Tobias kisses me again.

*End of flashback

"Tris, what time is it," Christina asks, emerging from the bathroom after her shower. "3," I tell her, checking my watch. "Ok, so you have time to get a shower in, I have things labeled for you," she says and hands me a robe and underwear. All the girls are getting dressed here. I walk into the bathroom and see she did label everything for me. Like the conditioner bottle says, "Leave in for 3 minutes." Really Chris?

15 MINUTES LATER

"I'm out," I yell leaving the shower. I walk out and see Mar and Shauna are early. "Hey Tris," Mar says. "Hey," I reply and sit on my bed next to Shauna. "Do we seriously need to start getting ready now," I ask. "Yes," they all exclaim. I raise my hands in defeat. "Tris lets blow-dry your hair," Christina says and pulls me to her desk chair. I sit and she blow-dries my long, blonde hair. I sit patiently and listen to everyone else talk. They talk about random things and finally Christina is done. She hands me my dress and I get changed. She hands me my robe, so I don't get anything on my dress.

Everyone else is also in their costumes and robes. Shauna ended up being the white rabbit. We couldn't find a costume for the mouse. We also needed a white rabbit. Marlene starts on Christina and we all talk about how excited we are. "I wonder when the guys are going to get here for their makeup and wigs and stuff," I ask. "Probably soon," Christina answers. Mar finishes with Christina and it's my turn. Christina quickly sprays something on her face, probably to keep the makeup on. I am already pale, so all they have to do is curl my hair. Both Marlene and Christina are curling my hair. Shauna is sitting there listening to our conversation.

"We probably need to go check on the guys," Mar says. They are halfway through with my hair. It took them a half hour with Christina and she doesn't have her wig on yet. "I'll go," Shauna volunteers, probably to have something to do. She gets up, takes her robe off, and walks to her room. "You are going to look great Tris," Christina promises. I'm not allowed to see myself until I'm done. They have reparted my hair and sectioned it off for curling. They each have a curling wand. "Did you guys see that video of the girl burning her hair off with one of these," I ask. "Ya, that girl was stupid," Mar says. "Ya," Christina agrees; she looks kinda scary with all the makeup she has on.

"We got that hairspray for Will right," Christina asks. "Ya," Marlene answers. "Hairspray," I ask. "Oh, there is this colored hairspray that we are going to use on Will, we have purple, pink, and blue," Marlene explains. Poor Will is going to have colored hair. They finally finish and put so much hairspray on me that I start coughing. I'm not used to hairspray. "It needs to last a while," Marlene explains. I consider this and nod. They put a little makeup on me and spray my face with that stuff.

Shauna comes back with the four guys in tow. "Hey," I wave. "Hey," they all reply. This is really funny looking. Will has a blue, pink, purple, furry, cat bodysuit on and cat ears. Tobias has on the Mad Hatter costume. Zeke and Uriah have on striped shirts, suspenders, and black pants. They currently still have hair, that won't last. "Sit," Marlene orders Zeke and Uriah. I get up and stand next to Tobias. He kisses the top of my hand and his arm wraps around my waist. "How much hairspray is on your head," Tobias asks. "Don't ask," I answer.

"Uriah, you need to hold still," Christina orders. Uriah is not having fun. Eventually they both have the bald caps on. Tobias and Will are next. Will gets his hair colored, a huge smile drawn on his face, and his cat ears placed perfectly. Tobias takes a while. By the end he has as much makeup on as Christina, his orange wig, and his huge hat. Sadly for him, they surprised him and his mouth was open. He makes this awful face and we all laugh at him. Shauna sits and Christina does her makeup. Marlene does her own, since it really isn't much. She puts powder that makes her pail and black lipstick. She looks funny with her regular hair. She sits down and Christina helps her with her wig.

Shauna and Marlene both help Christina with her wig. She looks really funny. It's about 5:30 by the time we are all done and now we have to get pictures and get to the gym. We go outside and Will sets up the camera and tripod. We all line up and get plenty of pictures as a group; then ones of each couple. We then get ones of all the girls and all the guys. Finally we are done and go to the gym. This is going to be interesting.

**That is all people. Please come up with some ideas on what I can call y'all. This was a pretty long chapter. I enjoyed writing it though. I thought about it after I wrote the last chapter and I realized that we didn't have a white rabbit. Well I had to change that. If you have ideas on how the dance could go please comment. Really I want you to comment no matter what. This has been one of my more popular stories, right behind Arranged. I hope you enjoyed!**They spray his face with that stuff


	15. king, queen, and cake

**Thank you DntlessAnnabeth for giving me some ideas! You need to realize that, like the book, Tobias has never had a girlfriend before Tris. I do like your idea though, so I'm gonna alter it a little. I like the me calling you my initiates. Now you guys are my initiates! If I was Veronica Roth ****Allegiant**** would be out by now. So yea I own nothing.**

"Wow," I say. The gym is decorated to the extreme. There a ton of bats hanging from the ceiling, jack-o-lanterns everywhere, and the walls are covered up by a huge painting of a graveyard. I can tell it is a real painting, and not a printing, because how thick it is in some places. This is amazing. There are tables and a dance floor that are orange, black, and purple. This is so cool.

We walk over to a table and claim it as ours. Christina isn't having much fun with her wig. Everybody else seems to be doing well. "Come on Tris, let's dance," Tobias says and takes my elbow in his hand. "Fine," I say when I hear it's a slow song. We walk to the dance floor and I put my arms around his neck. His arms are around my waist and everything else disappears. It is just Tobias and I here. Our eyes don't leave each others. I lay my head on his chest and close my eyes. I hear the song stop and we pull apart and clap. They got a band.

The next song isn't slow, it's fast. We go back to our table because neither of us are really in to dancing. He goes to get me some punch and I talk to Marlene. "So, how was that dance, Uriah didn't ask me to dance," she pouts. "Since when do you wait for Uriah to ask you, you asked him to the dance," I point out, "Where are Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb anyways?" "Getting some punch," Shauna says sliding into the seat next to me. "Is everybody getting punch," I ask. They shrug. Christina and Will are dancing. Christina is having trouble with her wig. Mar seems to be doing fine with her's.

"Excuse me," I hear somebody say over the sound system. The music has stopped and we are all looking at the man on the stage. "Hello, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Mr. Max, I teach math and am a Dauntless representative," Mr. Max introduces himself, "I am here to announce our Halloween contest winners." Everybody starts to whisper, we didn't know about any contests. We only knew about the Halloween queen and king. "Shush," Mr. Max yells, "As I was saying. There are 4 contests. 1st one is best single person costume, 2nd is best couple costumes, 3nd is best group costume, 4rd is Halloween King and Queen."Okay, that's not too bad. "First up, will Lynn Johns, Molly Edwards, and John Pellegrino please come up to the stage," Mr. Max asks. A girl dressed as Katniss Everdeen, a girl dressed as a super model, and a guy dressed as the cookie monster all go to the stage. "Congratulations for making it this far, now we can only have one winner and that is drumroll please," Mr. Max says and the drummer starts. We all beat on the tables and stomp our feat along with it. "Lynn Johns," Mr. Max announces and we all clap for her. She was apparently Katniss.

She is handed a bouquet of black and orange flowers and a gift card and she goes off the stage. "Next up, best couple costume," Mr. Max says, "Will Myra Zerg, Edward Daniels, Jordan Allison, and Mary Williams please come to the stage. There are 2 pirates and Bella and Edward. Really? "You know the guy with the eye patch," Shauna whispers. "Ya," I reply. "I heard he was rooming with Peter and Peter rammed a butter knife in his eye," she informs me, wow. "The winner is," Mr. Max starts and everyone starts a drum roll. "Edward and Myra," Mr. Max has to yell over all the noise. The pirates hug and kiss and Bella and Edward leave. Edward and Myra are handed gift cards and flowers.

"Now, for best group costume," Mr. Max says. We all quiet down. "Will the cheerleaders and the Alice in Wonderland groups please come up," Mr. Max says. We go up to the stage and so does the other group. I see the cheerleaders went as themselves. "They came as themselves," Will complains. "So," Lauren replies. "Okay, okay, stop fighting," Mr. Max says, "Alright and the winners are…" I can hardly hear him with all the noise. "… the Alice in Wonderland group" We won. I throw my arms around Tobias' neck and we all cheer. The cheerleaders walk of the stage mad. All the girls are handed bouquets and we are all handed gift cards. "Tris, Four, you guys need to stay up here," Mr. max stops us from leaving.

"Now for what you all have been waiting for, the king and queen," Mr. Max announces, "Lauren and Eric please come to the stage." He continues once they are up here with us, "The king is with the whole football team's votes Four." We all clap and I kiss Tobias' cheek. Eric is mad. He huffs off the stage and walks out the gym doors. "Now for the queen, will it be the cheerleading captain or the only girl on our football team," Mr. Max asks, "Well, with the votes 375 to 376 the winner is Tris." "How did I get that many votes," I ask. "The football team," Mr. Max answers and puts the crown on my head. Tonight has been perfect and now I'm going to tell Tobias I love him.

I throw my arms around Tobias' neck again and he kisses me. We pull apart and I hear Lauren scream, "This was rigged, there is no way she could have beaten me." "Hunny, admit your defeated and move on with life," I say in the best southern accent I can muster. She looks murderous, but she gets off the stage and walks over to her annoying friends. Tobias kisses my cheek and we go to the dance floor. They play 1,2,3,4 by the plain white teas. This is perfect. Tobias had to take that stupid hat off so he could actually wear his crown. His wig looks awful. I put his forehead against mine and softly sing along with the music. He smiles at me the whole time.

"I love you," I whisper so only he can hear. "Say it again," he whispers back. "Tobias, I love you," I smile. He kisses my collar bone, my cheek, and then my lips, "I love you too." We smile for the rest of the dance and suddenly I hear something break. We pull away and look for the source of this noise. Suddenly something flies at us. We duck and it hits somebody watching us dance. I see it was a piece of cake. "Who threw that," Mr. Max yells. "I bet Lauren," the guy with the cake on his face says. "How much," the guy standing next to him asks. The guy hits him upside the head. They laugh and the guy wipes the cake off his face.

"Where is Lauren," Christina asks and everybody looks around. We find her running out of the gym. "Grab her," I yell and we all run for her. We catch her and she pleads she did nothing. "Ya right," I snarl. "I didn't," she begs. "Who else could it be," I ask. "Somebody else who doesn't like you," Lauren answers. "Nobody likes me less than you," I reply. "True, I hate your guts," she concedes. "Take her to see Mr. Eaton," Mr. Max says and sends 4 of the football players with her. "I'm sorry guys," Mr. Max says. "Its fine," we say at the same time.

We all laugh and go back to the dance. They play us another slow song since ours was interrupted and we dance to the music. I lean my head on his chest and close my eyes and nothing could ruin this moment. I love Tobias. Tobias loves me. Everything in my life is perfect.

**That is all! This was fun to write and I hope it was fun for you to read. I kinda altered DntlessAnnabeth's idea as you can see. Have a wonderful day! Oh, and I'm thinking about writing another story in which Al never killed himself. What do you think?**


	16. I am so sorry

**Okay I am so sorry, but this is not an update. I have writers block for this story. Not for Arranged because I've had that planned. Give me some ideas please. Again I am so sorry. I hate when authors do this, and I hate myself for doing one. Wait, I'll do a paragraph in Tobias' pov. Okay I shall feel less guilty.**

Tris loves me. I love Tris. I didn't care about the stupid Halloween king and queen. I won the best thing anyone could ever win, Tris. The cake flying wasn't the best, but it didn't hit either one of us and the dude it did hit looked okay with it. I mean he got cake, that cake is pure awesome. We caught Lauren, so that's good. She even had some cake on her hands. Tris and I get another dance, but I truly don't care. Anything I ever do with Tris makes me happy.

**That stunk, but hey I feel less guilty, even though it's a lot like Tris'. Okay have a wonderful day initiates! **


	17. Duck!

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry that it has taken so long to update! School started for me on Monday, so I have been busy. HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE TEASER TRAILER FOR THE MOVIE? IT WAS THE BEST MAYBE 30 SECONDS OF MY LIFE. I kid you not. You know I'm not Veronica Roth, I'm LLM99. I want to see if you guys can guess my first name. LLM are my initials. Guess names that start with L.**

"Yesterday was perfect. I finally confessed to Four that I loved him. We won Halloween king and queen. Our group costume won. We got to spend the whole day together, hanging out. Everything was absolutely perfect.

Today had to be the day everything fell apart didn't it? We went to class and Christina and I took notes in French. I can speak French fluently, so that class is just an easy A. We then go to gym and play volleyball. I did awful because I'm too short. We then head to math and take notes on formulas. Mr. Max wasn't there, I wondered where he was. Eric hadn't been in gym.

I then go to art and draw a flame enclosed in a circle. It looked really good when I finish. Suddenly I heard gunshots, lots of them. We all ducked under desks and Miss Tori locked the door and shuts off the lights. I heard somebody scream, a girl, or a boy with a really high pitched voice. Then more guns sounded. I see somebody tapping at the window and see my mom, she was coming to visit. She is very selfless and was Abnegation at this school. I sneak over to the window and open it some. She whispered, "Beatrice, we have to get you and your classmates out of here, now. Apparently some of the Dauntless are under some hallucination and have guns." "Ok mom," I whisper back and motion for Marlene.

"Help me get everyone out of here," I whisper to her. She nods and we start to move everyone towards the window. We get half the class out before we hear more gunshots and more screams. They seemed to be moving from classroom to classroom. We get the rest of the class out and go check the other windows to get more people out. We saw some doors were open and bodies clothed in dull colors were lying on the ground, dead.

We only saw Abnegation students dead, no other faction. We got a lot of students out of the building before we get to the computer lab. I tap on the window and my boyfriend, Four, notices. He opens the window for me and pulls out a gun," I explain to the policemen. We were attacked on campus today. We are all shaken by it. The Dauntless that were the shooters have been put into custody for their own safety. They were in a simulation, like the ones that Dr. Mathews has us make.

**The attack has started. Yes, Tris is explaining everything to a policeman. It is a very sghort chapter, but at least it's a legit update. Try to guess my name!**


	18. I couldn't

**Time for another update! School stinks. I officially hate the 9****th**** grade. Okay quite a few of you got my name right. Most of you guessed my name and the name of one of my best friends. My name is Lauren. If I had told you that it was a character's name then you would have gotten it like that. You would have guessed Lauren or Lynn. You know what I own.**

"Tris," I hear somebody yell and turn around to see Christina running to me. She has tears in her eyes and blood on her hands.

"What is it," I ask and grab hold of her arms. "Will," she says shakily.

We run. I leave the officer standing there. I'm pretty sure he's following us. We run to an ambulance and I see blond hair with some blood in it.

"Will," I cry out. "Tris, Christina," Will yells. We run up to him and each grab one of his hands. "I'm going with you," Christina cries.

"Sorry sweetheart, he's a minor. Only immediate family members can come," the guy says. "His family is on the other side of the country," I say, "hardly any of us are actually from here."

"Oh, well you need to get permission from the principal," he says. "I will," Christina says and runs to find Mr. Eaton. "Will what happened," I ask.

"I don't know," he replies, "I was in math and a lot of the Dauntless stood up all at once. I followed suit, being curious about what was going on. I followed them and we went to the cafeteria and gathered guns. I think they were in a simulation like Dr. Mathews has us make. They were perfectly synchronized, everything from their steps to their gunshots. One of them realized I was awake and shot my thigh. Even under a simulation he had bad aim."

"You're going to be okay," I promise with a tear running down my face. Mr. Eaton and Christina come running up to us, the police officer I left right in front of them.

"I give this girl permission to go with this young man," Mr. Eaton says, "Beatrice needs to finish telling Sherriff Johnson what happened." They put Will in the ambulance and Christina hops in.

"I'm sorry Sherriff Johnson," I apologize, "Where was I? Oh wait I was wear Four pulled out the gun. Yes, he was obviously under a simulation, Dr. Mathews, one of the teachers has us make simulations and test them on each other, but he seemed different than the rest. They walked like robots; he walked like he normally did. I ducked as he pulled the trigger and it hit a tree. I screamed his name, but he didn't care. He grabbed my arm and pulled me in the computer lab. He was alone. I punched him in the stomach and he was disoriented for a second. I kicked the gun out of his hand and caught it. I aimed the gun at him with tears streaming down my face.

I couldn't kill him. I love him and couldn't pull the trigger. He ran at me and I threw the gun out the window. That way neither of us could shoot the other. I cried his name again and for a second his eyes softened. Then they went back to stone cold. His hands were wrapped around my shoulders and his nails dug into my back to hard that I cried out in pain. I can't beat him in a fight. I know that. I put my hand over his heart and he was confused for a second. His grip faltered on my shoulders and I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my head over his heart.

I cried for him to see me and realize who I am. He did. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head. His eyes were bright with tears and he had a few running down his cheeks. I asked how he broke free and he answered. He said, 'I don't know, I just heard your voice.' That made me cry more and I remembered why I was there. We, well he, stopped the simulation and that brings us back to now."

"Miss Prior, you refer to your boyfriend as Four. That's not a name, that's a number. I need to know his real name for the report," Sherriff Johnson says.

"I'll go get him real quick, it's his secret, not mine," I say and run to find Tobias. He is standing there away from everybody else. He sees me and embraces me.

"We have to go talk to the Sherriff," I mumble into his shirt.

"Why," he asks.

"They need your name," I say.

"Why didn't you just tell them," he asks as we walk over to Sherriff Johnson.

"Not my name and secret," I shrug and kiss his cheek.

"Tobias Eaton," he tells Sherriff Johnson, "My name is Tobias Eaton."

"Thank you, we may need to interview you guys again later, but for now you are good." Sherriff Johnson informs us. We nod and he walks away.

"Tris, why didn't you just shoot me?" Tobias asks once he's gone.

"I love you. It would have been like shooting myself." I say. His face looks pained. I quickly look around to make sure Mr. Eaton isn't walking over. He isn't.

"Tris, I love you too. But next time we are in a situation like that please just shoot me." He says taking my face in his hands.

"Yes because we are going to be under attack by a bunch of mind controlled Dauntless again." I say sarcastically. He pulls my lips to his and it's the first kiss we've shared since last night. I don't care that we are in the middle of utter chaos and sirens are blaring everywhere. All that matters is him, how he tastes, how he smells, how good his lips feel against mine.

**Fluffy end! Not incredibly fluffy lately, but they were just attacked. Tell me how you want this to go and I'll take it into consideration. Have a wonderful Labor Day weekend flamelets!**


	19. Mommy?

**Time for another update! I got my braces off today and then got sick. So I'm not at school. I'm home. You know what I own.**

"How you doing Will?" I ask sitting on the edge of his hospital bed.

"As well as a guy who just got shot in the leg, had the bullet removed, and was then stitched up can be." He replies with a sad smile.

"It could be worse. You could be dead." Uriah says.

"Thanks Uri," Will says sarcastically.

Uri smiles and plops down on the chair next to the bed. Everyone has come to visit every day. Christina will only leave when we force her to. School hasn't officially started back. They have been having meetings none stop it seems. Mr. Eaton seems to tell us nothing.

"Found out anything new?" Will asks. We shake our heads and he sighs. Tobias stands behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder. He kisses the top of my head and I know I should tell them. Tobias, Caleb, and I are the only ones who know.

My hands are shaking and I say, "I have something I need to tell y'all."

"What is it?" Zeke asks.

"What's wrong Tris?" Marlene asks.

"My mom was killed in the attack. She was coming to visit. She saved a lot of people by getting us out of the school. She went to one of the rooms and looked in the window. There were shooters in there and they saw her. They shot her in the head. MY dad is still in Chicago. He wants to move Caleb and I back. We tried to convince him that we would be okay, but he wouldn't listen. We lost my mom and he doesn't want to lose us as well. He wants to fly us home next Friday." I sob. Tobias picks me up and sits me in his lap. I cry into his chest. He kisses the top of my head again and the only sound is from the machines and me.

"I am so sorry Tris." Christina says and tears are starting to form in her eyes.

"We'll take you to the airport on Friday." Zeke promises.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"We can't let you go. We'll hide you where your dad can't find you." Uriah tries to joke.

He gets no reaction. We all sit silently until the nurses kick us out. Tobias and I go to his motorcycle in silence. We hop on and he speeds off. I put the side of my face, well helmet on his back. A few silent tears run down my face. I'm going have to say goodbye on Friday. I have 5 days with my friends left. I have 5 days with Tobias left. A few more tears run down my face as we enter the gates. Tobias parks the bike and we get off.

"Tris, what's wrong? Tris look at me." He orders and pulls my chin up so I look him in the eye. Those beautiful eyes, those eyes can make me forget all of my problems.

"We have 5 days. 5 days until I go back to Chicago. It's not like you're going to be able to come back with me." I start to cry again. He pulls me into his arms and strokes my hair.

"Then we have to make these 5 days count." He whispers into my hair. I look up at him and kiss him. He kisses me back, but too quickly. "You know. I have enough credits to graduate because I took extra classes over the summer."

"What are you saying?" I ask.

"I'm saying that I turned 18 in August and legally could leave. I could get a job in Chicago and go to college. We may not have to say goodbye." He smiles a little.

"Tobias." I cry and kiss him again. This time he kisses me back and we stand there until everyone else gets back.

**This is a sad chapter. You thought I was going to make Tris pregnant didn't you? Have a wonderful day flamelets!**


	20. OW!

**Time for another update! I will try to make them longer, but no promises. I have talked about this in all of my other stories so might as well talk about it here. I have a crush on this guy and he's 2 years older than me. We go to different schools. I dance and go to school with his little sister, whom is a year younger than me. I've known this family forever because we've been going to church together my whole life. We are all in the youth group. My lil sis is in the 6****th**** grade so she isn't. She also swears that whenever she says hi to this guy he asks about me and not her. I just think that he doesn't want anything to do with her and is just too polite to say so. I also waved at his sister one day at school; well he was picking her up and waved back at me. Of course he gave me a weird look first. He knows who I am though; my last crush didn't know I existed. This is sad because I spent Thanksgiving with his family for the past 2 years and our parents have been friends since before his 17 year old brother was born. Okay well on with the story. You know I'm not VR.**

"Come on Tris, you need to get up. We're going rollerblading and to see Will." Christina says tugging at my leg.

"Fine." I groan. I get up and put on the outfit Christina hands me. We walk to breakfast and eat.

"Umm guys I've never been rollerblading before in my life." I say as we walk to the cars and Tobias' motorcycle.

"It's okay I'll help you." Tobias says and hands me a helmet. We climb on and speed off. We decided to go rollerblading to have something to do when it wasn't visiting hours at the hospital. The roller rink is right there, that probably is a good thing. It takes about 20 minutes to get there and we get off. I can't get mom and the fact that I'm moving out of my mind. Maybe falling on my face will help.

"Aren't you supposed to be school, it's a Monday?" the lady behind the counter asks.

"We go to Roth high." Zeke informs her. "Our friend got shot in the leg and we are here because it's not visiting hours."

"Oh I'm sorry, you don't have to pay. What size?" she asks.

"5." I say. She hands me the rollerblades and I go sit down. I put them on and try to stand up. I almost fall, but Uriah catches me. "Thanks Uri."

"Welcome Tris better be careful or you'll break something." He smiles a little. I smile back and grab the wall for support. Tobias skates over to me and smiles.

"Having fun?" he asks.

"Yeah when I got up this morning I was sure I wanted to fall on my face 20 times." I say sarcastically.

"Here let go." He says and grabs my hands.

"If I fall we're both going down aren't we?" I ask.

"Yep, but its okay." He says and leads me out to the actual rink.

CHRISTINA'S POV

That is so cute. Four is helping Tris skate! I wish Will was here and we could skate together. But he's not and I'm just going to have to deal with it. I'll skate with Lynn who decided to tag along. She is kinda negative, but at least I'm not skating alone. I look back over at Four and Tris and they are on the ground laughing. I guess they fell down and found it funny. They start to play music.

"This is for the students of Roth high. We have counted the number of the departed and its 50 students, 5 faculty, and 1 parent coming to visit her children. Natalie Prior saved many students lives with the help of her daughter and son, Beatrice and Caleb Prior, who did survive the attack. Beatrice also helped stop the attack with the help of her boyfriend Tobias Eaton." Did the dj seriously just call Four Tobias Eaton? Maybe that's his real name. We all look at them and Tris has tears in her eyes and a few running down her face.

TRIS' POV

"Shh, Tris, Tris, its okay Tris." Tobias says and wipes the tears from my face.

"Tobias. She saved people and what was her award, death!" I cry.

"Your mother was a very selfless person Tris. She has earned the title Abnegation." He says and pulls me into him. The song that they're playing is man in the mirror by Michael Jackson. He died like I don't even remember how many years ago.

"Tobias I don't want to go home. Home will remind me too much of her." I sob.

"Tris you know what you're dad said. You have to go back." His voice cracks.

"Not without you." I say.

"Marcus isn't allowing me to leave and you know that. I want to go with you too, but I can't. Tris I love you always remember that." He says and kisses between my eyebrows.

"I love you, too." I say. He kisses the tip of my nose and pulls me up. All of our friends have gathered around us and Tobias shoos them off for me, but not before Shauna hands me some tissues. I blow my nose and wipe the tears from my face. He leads me around the circle and we don't fall down this time. We are really slow, but eventually make it around. He occasionally kisses my cheek or forehead. We skate for who knows how long and Christina's phone goes off telling us visiting hours have started. We hand in our skates and are given our shoes back. We put them on and race to the cars.

We all get on or in depending on the vehicle and get to the hospital in 5 minutes flat. The people working at the hospital have gotten used to us by now and let us back instantly. Will looks about the same as he did yesterday, hospital gown, leg elevated, somewhat paler than he did before the attack. He's listening to the same radio station they were playing at the roller rink.

"Hey guys!" he says and gives us a perfectly straight smile. "How's life going for you? Mine is currently very painful and boring."

We all laugh a little and Christina kisses him. "Well we went rollerblading and Tris failed epically."

"You should have videotaped some for me to watch!" Will laughs.

"I did." Uriah says and holds up his Iphone. He walks over to Will and plays the video of my terrible skating. Will laughs a ton and I wonder when he started videotaping me, well Tobias and me.

"Four you sure it wasn't you that stinks at skating?" Will asks.

"I'm sure. Tris had never been skating before." Tobias says and wraps his arm around my waist. We all laugh a little and it goes quiet again.

"Four what's your real name because they referred to Tris' boyfriend as a guy named Tobias Eaton?" Christina asks.

"Yes that's my real name, but I still want to be called Four." Tobias says.


	21. Promise me

**Time for another update! I don't own 'Divergent', 'Harry Potter', or the peanut festival (yes it is real).**

TRIS' POV

"Tris!" Christina squeals on the top of her lungs.

"What's wrong?" I yell.

"Will gets to come home tomorrow!" She smiles hugely. I smile too and go hug my friend. They tried this really advanced medicine on him and apparently it worked really well. "He will be on crutches for a little while, but he's coming home!"

"That's amazing." I say happily for her. At least she and Will be together. I stop smiling and Christina notices.

"What's wrong Tris?" she asks suddenly concerned.

"You and Will get to be together and I'm moving. I may never see Four again. Christy my life seems to be falling apart. I'm losing the first real friends I've ever had, my first boyfriend whom I love, I lost my mom." I break down right there in the middle of our dorm. She comforts me until my tears dry. She quickly excuses herself saying she is going to get ice cream, chocolate, popcorn, and all this other stuff because Shauna, Marlene, her, and me are going to have a girls' night and watch movies on her laptop.

TOBIAS' POV

I am walking to Tris and Christina's dorm and run into Christina herself.

"Four. I need you to come with me." She says.

"Why?"

"It's Tris. She has been crying in our dorm for the past hour because she thinks she is losing all of us. We are having a girls' night tonight, but you need to do something. She needs something that she will never forget and will remind her that she is loved whenever she sees it." She explains.

"What do you have in mind?" I ask suddenly concerned for my girlfriend. I knew she was upset and I was planning on asking Christina for help on getting her something.

"I think a-"

TRIS' POV

Christina came back an hour ago with a whole bunch of food and set everything up. We are in our pajamas waiting for Shauna and Marlene. We have been talking, well she has been talking, about Will and Tobias. Well mostly Will. I am happy for her and I'm happy my friend will be back, but it still depresses me because I'm losing all of this. Somebody knocks on the door and Christina answers it. Marlene and Shauna are standing outside in their pajamas with pillows and blankets. They smile at me when they walk in.

"Sup Tris?" Shauna asks and plops on the bed next to me.

"Not much, just sad about moving and leaving all of y'all." I say mostly to the ground.

"Mostly Four." Marlene tries to joke.

"Yes I'll miss Four. I love him and now we are going to be living with hundreds of miles between us." I say sadly.

"Marlene, Shauna, I have something to tell you in private." Christina says.

"What about me?" I ask trying to look offended.

"Nope Tris. You can't hear this." She says and pulls Shauna and Marlene into the bathroom. If they don't want me to hear it may be a surprise for me or something or they are planning on a way to make me feel better. It won't work. I sit on the bed and wait.

The girls walk back in and we do our nails and watch Harry Potter. We are having a marathon of them since they are my favorite. We eat, do our nails, do facials, play truth or dare, talk about anything and everything, and all this other stuff until we all pass out on top pillows and blankets.

THE NEXT MORNING

I wake up and realize that it's still dark outside and everyone else is still asleep. I look at the clock 3 a.m. Ugh I wish I could text Tobias, but he's probably asleep. What woke me up? Aw well it can wait for a few hours.

The next time I wake up it is to Christina, Marlene, and Shauna talking. I pretend to still be asleep so I can listen, maybe they are talking about whatever it was they talked about last night.

"I can't believe Four would do that." Marlene says.

"Me either he just doesn't seem the type." Shauna replies. What has my boyfriend done? Is he cheating on me? No he wouldn't do that, he loves you. Or does he? No Tris, stop thinking like that. He is not cheating on you. He is not cheating on you. He is not cheating on you.

"We should probably wake Tris up. She has a full day with Four planned." Christina says and somebody starts shaking my shoulder. I pretend to wake up and they start to do my hair and makeup. They won't answer any of my questions and are silent. What is going on with them? What is going on with Tobias that I can't know about?

"There perfect." Christina says as she puts the last hair in place. She hands me the oversized shirt that I wear as a dress and I go change. I look in the mirror and I actually look somewhat pretty. I smile at my friends and they give me a sheet of paper.

_Tris,_

_Meet me at my motorcycle at 11 for a surprise_

_ Love,_

_ Tobias_

I smile at the note and look at the clock. It is 10:30. I'm gonna eat something. I go by the cafeteria and grab myself 2 muffins. I to the parking lot slowly so I'm not early, but not so slow that I would be late. When I get there he smiles at me and slowly kisses my lips.

"Where are we going?" I ask as he hands me a helmet. Christina would disapprove since she worked so hard on my hair.

"It's a surprise." He smirks.

"I don't like surprises." I pout.

"You will like this one." He promises and kisses my forehead. We get on and go who knows where. We get several looks from people passing us as we speed downtown. We pass shops and restaurants. I feel happy and free, even if it isn't permanent. We stop in front of a fair. I have never been to a fair. The sign says peanut festival. Why do these people have a festival celebrating peanuts?

"They grow lots of peanuts down here." Tobias says noticing my confusion. I smile and we walk hand-in-hand to get our tickets. We go on every ride except the Ferris wheel. I start to pull Tobias to it and the color drains from his face.

"You're afraid of heights aren't you?" I ask crossing my arms. He nods. "You don't have to come. We can just skip it."

"No we can't. I'll just try to forget my fear. You being here should help with that." He smiles and kisses my cheek. The lines aren't really long since most kids are in school so we get to the front quickly. The next car comes and we get in. I grab Tobias' hand to remind him that I'm here. He had regained some color in his face, but that is gone. We get to the top and it stops. He pats his pocket as if to make sure something is still there. WHAT IS GOING ON?! He pulls whatever it is from his pocket. A ring box. He is holding a ring box. He opens it and I can't speak. Is he proposing?!

"I know what you are thinking. This is not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring. It promises that we will be together in the end. I promise to always love you and never forget you. I promise." He explains.

"Are you going to put it on my hand or what?" I smile. He slips one ring on me and there is a bigger one for him. I take it and put it on his finger. We smile at each other for a minute and he kisses me.

**That is all! It is so cute! I needed fluff! I needed it bad! Pwease review. Pwetty pwease with Dauntless cake on top review!**


	22. Goodbye

**Time for another update because I can! I have been watching a very Potter Musical. They love Zefron! It was hilarious. Please give me some ****FOURTRIS**** one-shot ideas! I need them and will give you credit. I don't own 'Divergent' or the peanut festival. It is real, I go to it every year.**

"How was the date?" Christina asks as soon as I get into the dorm.

"Freaking amazing!" I squeal and look at the promise ring.

"Let me see the ring." Marlene says.

"Did you all know?!" I squeal.

"Yep." Shauna says. "Lynn is coming by later. She won't care about the ring, but I do."

"Fine." I say and hold out my hand. They sit there and admire my ring. It is a simple silver band and has an infinity symbol on it, with Four and Six engraved inside it. I love it and Tobias. We went to dinner and came back. He dropped me off, kissed me, and left. I really want to sleep. "Can I please go to bed now?"

"Fine, go to bed. Tomorrow is your last full day with us. You need to sleep. Here I'll help you take the makeup off." Christina says and starts to remove all of the makeup she put on me. It takes like 5 minutes to get it all off. I go put on my pajamas and go to bed. Today has been the most perfect, special, romantic, tiring day of my life.

!

"Tris, you need to get up." Christina says shaking my shoulder. She is the reason I don't need an alarm clock.

"I'm getting up." I say and get out of bed. She throws some clothes at me to wear and I go change. She puts a ton of makeup on me and we walk to breakfast.

"Does anyone else know?" I ask Christina.

"About the rings. Not unless Four told anyone." She says.

"Good." I say as we walk into the cafeteria. We sit down at our regular table and see that everyone else is already there. I sit next to Tobias and he takes my hand and plays with the ring. We eat in silence and Uriah notices something.

"Four. What is on your finger?" he asks.

"A ring. What else could it be?" Tobias says.

"Why do you have a ring?" Zeke asks. Shauna, Marlene, and Christina are trying really hard not to laugh.

"You two didn't get married last night, did you?" Will asks. This makes the girls start laughing their heads off.

"It's a freaking promise ring!" Shauna laughs. "Tris has one, too."

"Really?" Zeke asks.

"Yes, Zeke. It is a promise ring. Now shut up and eat your muffin." I say. We all laugh. Will is doing pretty well. Somebody has to carry his stuff everywhere, but at least he is out of the hospital. Tobias kisses my cheek.

"What are we going to do today?" Christina asks.

"Well since Tris and Four went to the peanut festival yesterday. We should go back and force them into it again." Shauna says.

"I had fun yesterday." I say.

"You want to go again?" Will asks.

"Can you go? You got shot last week." I say.

"I can go. I may not be able to go on any rides, but I can play the games and stuff." Will shrugs.

"Okay. So I guess we are going to the peanut festival." Tobias says.

!

"Bet you can't knock down those bottles in one throw." Zeke tells Uriah.

"Bet $5 because I can." Uriah takes on his brother's challenge. They walk over to the game and pay for 3 balls. Uriah picks up one and aims at the bottom bottle. He pulls back and throws it as hard as he can. One bottle wobbles and almost falls, almost. Then it doesn't. Uriah curses loudly and Zeke laughs.

"Pay up little bro." Zeke orders.

"Fine." Uriah says and pays his brother.

"I want to try some boiled peanuts." Marlene says and drags Uriah to a stand selling peanuts. I personally think that boiled peanuts taste like lima beans, but some people think differently. I don't get it. We have been here for about 3 hours and it's getting pretty hot. It takes about 45 minutes to get back to school from here.

"How about we go on some more rides?" Shauna asks.

We all say some form of yes. Well except Will. He isn't allowed on any rides. He isn't very happy to say the least.

!

I have to say goodbye to everyone now. Tears are in my eyes as I hug everyone.

"Goodbye Tris. We will visit." Zeke says.

"Ya Tris. We'll call every day." Shauna says.

"I still say we should hide you." Uriah says.

"Bye Tris. You have been as good as a sister to all of us, well except Four." Marlene chuckles.

"Come here you little annoying blonde girl." Lynn says and hugs me.

"I'll miss you, too, Lynn." I say.

"Come here lil sis. Call when you land." Will says and hugs me as best he can with the crutches.

"Day we meet again I am going to give you a total makeover." Christina says with tears running down her face, leaving streaks in her makeup.

I stop at Tobias. He pulls me into him and presses his lips to mine. His hands are on my face and my arms around his neck.

"I love you Tobias." I whisper.

"I love you Beatrice." He says and kisses me again.

"I prefer Tris." I tell him.

"Alright. I love you Tris." He says. "I promise that we will be together in the end. I promise that I will always love you. I promise."

"I promise." I say and kiss him one last time.

I walk away and don't look back. I can't or I would break down right here in the middle of the airport. I meet Caleb in the line for baggage check. He doesn't look as sad as I feel. He has a few tears in his eyes, but nothing more. We get through everything and board the plane. I look out at the state I have begun to call home one last time and see nothing that I want to see. I want to see the trees and my friends and Tobias. I took the window seat because Caleb would get sick, but now I don't want to see outside. I know I could close the shade, but I don't want to. I have lost my mom, my friends, my first love, Caleb and Dad are the only ones I have left.

I look down at my finger, my ring. My ring given to me by my Tobias. My Tobias. I don't want to go back to Chicago. I want to stay here in Alabama with my family. These people I met 4 months ago are more family to me than Caleb ever has been. Christina and her fear of moths. Will and the crease between his eyebrows. Marlene and her total happiness. Lynn and her negativeness, but the love she has. Uriah and Zeke's constant fun-loving fighting. Shauna and her ability to stand Zeke when a lot of us can't.

Tobias and his everything. The way his eyes light up when he sees me. The way he is an awesome football player. The way his smile makes me melt. The way he makes me believe anything is possible. Oh I love him.

We taxi to the runway and take off. I take one last look at the beautiful state that I will miss terribly. Where I gained seven siblings. Where I became brave. Where I fell in love.

**THIS IS NOT THE END! There will be more. It will be their reunion. The feels are killing me! I am so sorry if they are you as well. I just had to write that last part. I just had to. Give me one-shot ideas and ideas for their reunion. I need some. Please help! OH THE FEELS!**


	23. 1 year later

**I am so mad at Auburn right now. For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about. Then you obviously are not from Alabama. WAR EAGLE! I am a die-hard Auburn fan and they are doing freaking awful against LSU. I hate LSU. They should go die in a hole. I mean it. Well I decided to go ahead and add their reunion because I can't stand to be watching football right now. I'm not Veronica Roth. To those of you who think I'm an awesome author. Thanks. I'm 14 and lack proper training in writing though. This is based off of LoveDream999's idea. I changed some things.**

It's been almost a year since I left Roth high. Almost a year since I've seen my friends and Tobias. I'm going back for my junior year. I have kept in touch with everyone. Tobias got a scholarship to Auburn University to play football.** (Obviously not really. If he was our quarterback then we wouldn't be losing)** I'm happy for him. This was an amazing opportunity for him. Go tigers and War Eagle! Zeke and Shauna are going to Troy University. They are Troy Trojans. Zeke is on the football team as well. Troy and Auburn will never play each other. **(Real college. A girl that goes to my church is T-Roy the mascot) **Uriah, Lynn, Will, Marlene, and Christina are also returning toRoth high. It took a lot of time, but Caleb and I convinced dad to let us go back. Dr. Mathews, Mr. Max, Eric, and all of the others responsible for the shooting are in jail. So no more simulations! YAY! We are about to land. Dad didn't want to drive all the way down here and back.

Robert had tried to make a move on me and I almost had to beat him up. Susan and Caleb finally got together and she and Robert are joining us at Roth high. She chose Abnegation. He chose Amity. I look out and see the beautiful state that I've missed so much. We land and wait to get off.

I get my suite case and start to walk to where everyone is supposed to pick me up. Christina is the first one I see. She drops Will's hand and tackles me.

"And I was sitting here thinking I was the football player." I laugh. She gets off me and we hug. Everyone surrounds me and I can't breathe. Wait, where is Tobias? He wouldn't have just not come. Would he?

"Where's Four?" I ask.

"He couldn't make it. They needed him in Auburn." Shauna says, yes she and Zeke are here, too.

"Oh." I say sadly. I was so excited to see him. I look down at the ring he gave me. The Four and Six engraved in it. His jersey number is still four at Auburn. I hope my number will still be six this year.

"Come on. We need to get to school so we can catch up." Will says and takes my bags. He puts them in the trunk of Christina's car. Will has made a full recovery from his bullet wound and is back. We pile into the cars and go to school. I would text Tobias, but he may be in practice or something. I miss him terribly. I am sad that he couldn't be here, but if they needed him in Auburn, then they needed him in Auburn. I can't do anything about it. Before I know it we are back at school. I take in the fresh air and beautiful scenery. I missed Alabama so much.

It is about noon so we drop my stuff off in my dorm and go eat lunch. I ate 2 burgers and 2 pieces of cake. Nobody questions it because they know what airplane food is like. I see Susan sitting with other kids in gray, Robert sitting with kids in red and yellow, and Caleb with the same people in blue as last year. I smile. I am back Roth High. Tris Prior is back and better than ever.

"Come on Tris. I am not breaking my promise." Christina says and pulls me to the dorm. She apparently remembered the promise she made when I left. She goes through my clothes and finds the outfit I wore to Tobias and my first date. I go change and walk out. She curls my hair and does my make-up.

"So how has everything been going here?" I ask.

"Amazing. I spent the summer with Will and his family." She says chewing on a piece of gum. "Zeke and Shauna got engaged. Uriah and Marlene are still the same. Lynn got a girlfriend, Joy. She is nothing like her name implies."

"I have been told all of this. Is there anything that you guys haven't told me?" I ask.

She shakes her head and starts to hairspray my head. I cough wildly and she stops. "What time is it?"

"6:30" I answer.

"Okay. Well let's go to your welcome back truth or dare party!' She says and starts to drag me to Marlene and Lynn's dorm. They room together now since both of their roommates graduated. Shauna and Zeke are spending the night, Shauna with Marlene and Lynn and Zeke with Uriah and Will. WE walk in and they hug me again.

"Quit it with the hugging!" I yell. They all back away.

"Hi. I'm Joy, Lynn's girlfriend." A pretty girl with black hair and green eyes stretches her hand out.

"Tris." I take her hand and shake it twice.

"I've heard a lot about you. Is it true you were on the football team last year?" she asks. I nod.

"Let's get this party started!" Zeke says. We all sit in a circle and start.

"Since this is my welcome back party then I get to go first." I say. They all nod. "Uriah truth or dare?"

"Dare." He answers with a smirk.

"I dare you to tell us your funniest fear." I smirk back.

"I may or may or may not be deathly afraid of Four." He mumbles and we all laugh at him. It feels good to be with all of them again.

"Christina truth or dare?" Uriah asks to try to get the attention away from his hilarious fear of my boyfriend.

"Truth." Christina answers between fits of laughter.

"Did you and Will do it over the summer?" he asks.

"Yes." She says quietly. I can't look at them the same now.

**(Sorry for all of the page breaks I'm just lazy and don't feel like writing all of their game)**

"Tris." Will says after about twenty rounds. He's kept checking his phone for some reason. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." I answer. They probably wanted to go easy on me since I just got back because I am fully dressed, unlike them.

"What is the one thing you want most right now?" Will asks.

"I want to see Four. I miss him so much." I answer. They all smile at me. Suddenly two hands go over my eyes.

"Guess who." Somebody whispers in my ear.

"I don't like guessing games." I complain and everyone laughs.

"Who gave you that ring on your finger?" Tobias. I turn and see my wonderful, amazing boyfriend. I press my lips to his. He pulls me close and I hear the girls sigh. I don't care about anything right now. I have my true love back. He pulls away. "I missed you Tris."

"I missed you more." I whisper back.

"Not possible." He says and presses his mouth to mine again. Everyone besides us disappears. I don't care that my best friends are sitting not 5 feet away from us.

"I love you Tobias." I whisper.

"I love you Beatrice." He says. I seriously don't care that he just called me Beatrice.

**There will be one more chapter. It will be about their life after high school and stuff, so an epilogue. It will be fluffy. I love fluff. Thank you to the people who gave me ideas. Please do give me FOURTRIS one-shot ideas. I love you guys.**


	24. It's ending everyone!

**I am still flipping mad. I will go ahead and give y'all the epilogue. LSU needs to go die in a hole. I still mean it. I'm not Veronica. **

Our football team did not go undefeated that year. We had to get a lot of new players. I was still halfback. None of the new guys believed Coach when he said I was on the team. Auburn went 12-1. Only losing the SEC championship. Troy went undefeated. I went to Auburn with Tobias and got my degree. We completed college. Zeke and Shauna got married the day after they graduated. Lynn was the maid of honor and Christina, Marlene, and I were bridesmaids. Tobias was the best man and Uriah wasn't mad that Zeke chose his best friend over him.

Lynn and Joy broke up and Lynn is still single. Christina and Will got married right out of high school. Marlene and Uriah have been on an on again, off again relationship for years. Christina and Shauna are both pregnant. Susan and Caleb are engaged. Robert has moved far away. I think he left to be a missionary in Africa. As for Tobias and I, well let's just say I'm in a white dress right now. I'm about to walk down the aisle.

Dad is almost in tears. My bouquet of white roses, peonies, orchids, Ranunculus, and tulips is wrapped together with part of one of mom's sweaters. Christina is my maid of honor; Shauna, Marlene, and Susan are my bridesmaids. Lynn wasn't able to come. Zeke is the best man; Uriah, Will, and Caleb are the groom's men. Apparently Evelyn never died and just left because Marcus beat her, too. I don't like her very much. She really doesn't like me. Marcus is in jail for domestic abuse. Everything is going pretty good for us.

The doors open and my wedding party walks out. It's my turn now. Dad has been wiping his eyes with the back of his hand for the past ten minutes. I kiss his cheek and he smiles at me. The wedding anthem starts to play. Dad leads me out. I see plenty of people watching me. I don't like it very much, but when you are the bride people watch you. My eyes instantly find Tobias'. He smiles at me. I smile back and before I know it I'm standing at the altar. We are getting married in a small church in Alabama.

The preacher goes through the motions and we do what she tells us to do.

"Tobias. Your vows." She says.

"Yes. Beatrice Prior. Growing up you were not just my neighbor. You helped me through hard times by just being there. When I moved here in the 10th grade I was sure I may never see you again. Then you showed up at Roth high. I didn't realize who you were then. You were just one of the sophomore girls that Zeke made me eat with. I realized who you were though when Marcus called you to his office that first day. I saved you from that attack and realized those feelings I had growing up were still strong. You were the only girl on the football team. I could go on and on about how much I love you. But then we would be here forever. I will say this. When I was under that simulation during the attack you saved me. You made me realize how much I truly loved you. When Christina helped me buy the promise rings I knew that they would be perfect. The year we spent apart was the longest year of my life. We have gone through some rough patches along the way, but we are here now." Tobias says. He seems relieved as he stops.

"Beatrice." The preacher says.

"Tobias Eaton. I never remembered much about you growing up. Our parents were friends, but we still had to be selfless. So we couldn't really talk about ourselves and get to know each other. You saved me that first day from somebody who I thought was my friend. Something about you from then on made me feel like I was about burst into flames. When you asked me out after we made the football team I was ecstatic. I never realized that we would end up here though. When you first told me you loved me I wasn't sure if I could say it back. I was sure that night at the Halloween dance. Then there was the attack. My mother did not make it and you helped me through that. When you gave me the promise ring at the peanut festival I was depressed because I knew I had to leave. I was depressed for that year we were apart. I always have and always will love you." I say and realize why he looked so relieved. I sure am.

"One of my favorite quotes as a teenager was. 'Dance with God and he will let the right guy cut in.' I think God has let the right guy cut in." the preacher says. "Now by the power vested in me. I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

I crash my lips with Tobias' and everyone claps. We stand there frozen until we have to breathe.

"I know present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Tobias Eaton." The preacher smiles. I like the sound of that. We start to walk back down the aisle, Tobias' hand on my hip. To think, this all started at Roth High.

**That is the end! :-( I'm gonna miss this story. If you have one-shot ideas, then please give them to me. I am so sad right now! I need a hug. I wish Fictional characters were real so I could get a hug from one of them. I sometimes wish that my life was just a book. That's probably why I read so much, to escape my chaotic world and be put in someone else's. Not have to deal with the stress of school or popularity or anything. I just wish I could jump into a book and never come out. I love you guys. You have all been very supportive of this story. Have an amazing day flamelets.**


	25. New story

**I am going to do one-shots of their lives after high school. I know a lot of you liked this story, but I don't want to do a full on sequel. This is what you get. Just go to my page to get to them. FYI: DivergentObsessor and I have started a fandom army. My friend Mattie is the third leader. The army is called the Divergent Flame because it sounds cool. I will put more about the army in the one-shots.**


End file.
